Love Story For No One
by Scarlet Amaryllis
Summary: RyoSaku Needing help writing a love story before enjoying eternal rest, the ghost of a writer enters the conciousness of a human, just to be stuck with Ryoma Echizen, possibly the most unromantic boy of all time. What is the ghost of a dead writer to do?
1. Prologue: To Nozomu

**Kaguya: **My very first Prince Of Tennis fanfiction!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince Of Tennis, or Star Wars or Star Trek.

* * *

It was a placid day.

One of those days where one could stay in bed extra late, just daydreaming and watch the sun spill though one's window.

Maybe Nozomu would, except he couldn't sleep.

Daydreaming was all he did and could do, and frankly he was quite tired of it.

And sun spilling though windows? What?

Nozomu didn't fancy poetry, but did he ever like plotlines…

* * *

Death, to Nozomu, was something he didn't really think about whilst he was living. Now that he was dead, it was still something he didn't really think about, for it was really no different from when he was living. Twenty-five, living in an all-right apartment, he didn't want to achieve much and achievement didn't come to him. And he was all right with that, oddly enough, even to him.

Growing up among maids and servants at his beck and call, he was tutored and had always preferred staying in the house instead of going outside and playing ball with his neighbors, thus growing up rather pale and sickly. His mother had died giving birth to him, and because of that, Nozomu's father avoided him at all costs, except for the occasional fancy dinner during his birthday.

Nozomu, actually really never minded, for he had a secret, something that could never be taken away from him, not even death, like the way it took his mother so suddenly on a day that was to be the most joyful.

Reading was the one thing that stopped Nozomu from being a complete vegetable. He would devour those books like a beast hungry from several days without food. Picture books to easy chapters, novels to classics, everything.

And that was the reason why Nozomu decided he would write books when he grew up. He would write for kids like himself; friendless and deprived of love.

When he grew up, his father had died, giving his company to Nozomu. As soon as he got his father's will, he started to arrange for it to be sold to the highest bidder. Then, he sold the house and bought an apartment. The first thing he did after he had settled in was to buy a package of 500 sheets of lined paper and a ballpoint pen, signifying his start at his new life.

So he wrote.

And wrote

And wrote.

He wrote intricate plotlines about intergalactic battles, haunting ghost stories, or stories about pirates raging the seven seas.

But what Nozomu wanted to write was something that he _didn't_ know what to write about.

That was, a romance.

If he told anyone about his, some would stare at him strangely. Oh, but he knew if he was to write anything about that, it would be COMPLETELY different from some trashy novel without much plotline at all. Those novels scared Nozomu, even just their covers of some radiantly beautiful girl wearing a dress that exposed A LOT with handsome suitors hovering over her like moths to a flame.

Now, he would have probably told you what his novel would be about and how it would be different, except he couldn't.

If you wanted to write a sci-fi story, for example. One could easily go to the nearest video store and immerse oneself in rounds after rounds of 'Star Wars' or 'Star Trek'. But for a romance, someone would have had to be able to been in love before to know how it felt like, which was exactly what Nozomu didn't know.

He thought, if he could write a romance, he would overcome the last hurdle in writing and at last be an accomplished writer. He was those kind of people that needed to achieve that _one thing _before they were able to rest easy.

And being 25, Nozomu wasn't exactly in a rush either. Over time, he thought, he would meet some nice girl, fall in love, get married, and then write that novel.

But the truck that hit him didn't agree, unfortunately.

How underappreciated writers were these days...

* * *

Nozomu was irritated.

After waiting HOURS and HOURS for the couples to finally start to arrive and take their romantic walks in the park, none of them, just like the ones yesterday, were the couple he could base his story on. Combing his lank, brown hair with his fingers, he groaned. What good was it to have eternity to write a story when he couldn't even get started?

Sitting on the park bench, or more like hovering a few millimeters above it, he inspected a couple walking along the flower-adorned, granite-paved path of the park. No this wasn't the couple he was looking for.

The couple he needed, needed chemistry, needed _something_ that Nozomu apparently didn't know of. It was some term romance movies used. Before he could resume his daily 'couple watching', Nozomu noticed a presence beside him. He groaned inwardly. It was her again.

Mayrin Askuran was the ghost was supposed to be the one that was to help him adapt to life being dead. She had been helpful at first, but soon she began to think she had to regard him as a …friend. Nozomu apparently didn't like this. She was too damn cheerful.

"Hello Nozomu! Wonderful day isn't it!" Mayrin had died from an unknown disease when she was 24, a year before Nozomu, so they were about the same age. That same smile plastered on her face day in and day out, it annoyed him to no end.

"Everyday is the same, what makes this day so wonderful?" Nozomu replied in a monotonous voice. Mayrin stood up and twirled, laughing. "Everyday is different, whether you're dead or not silly!" To Nozomu, she seemed almost alive, except instead of the sun glinting off her rich ruby-red hair, it shone through the girl.

"Yeah, whatever." Nozomu looked away. She was so annoying.

"Aww… cheer up!" When he didn't, unfortunately this didn't put a dent in her cheerfulness. She replied to his silence, "Ah… don't worry I know something that will cheer you up!" She leaned close to his ear, as if to whisper a secret. Nozomu immediately backed away, but not before catching the words, "I signed you up for the Program."

He immediately became alert, his drowsy 'I-don't-give-a-damn' expression faded and the 'tell-me-more' expression replaced it. "Are we talking about THE Program here? As in the relocation program?" Mayrin nodded happily, but not telling the ever-anxious Nozomu more. Nozomu was caught between hugging and throttling Mayrin.

"Y-you…" He stuttered. "Yes?" She smiled sweetly. "You…just do me and favor and…shut up for a minute." Mayrin complied, giving him time to rest his reeling head.

* * *

When someone died, they were at peace; able to enjoy their days roaming the places they loved. Like Mayrin for example. But Nozomu was one of the rare ones that felt restless; unable to enjoy eternity placid and calm until they found whatever it is the heck they were searching for!

Nozomu, however, knew what he needed. All his life he wanted to be a writer, and he knew (while he was alive) that he wouldn't be able to rest until he was able to overcome all the challenges authors face. Writer's blocks, grammatical errors, plot snags… he would master them.

Being able to write stories under all categories was something Nozomu was _nearly _obsessed about. Fantasy, angst… just **not **romance. The honest thing was, he didn't know whether he wanted to write a romance because he wanted to write it, or that if he was only doing so to become the best.

Which really, really bugged him.

So, he concluded, in order for him to finally be at rest, he would need to be able to finish is uncompleted obstacle. He knew he would never be able to actually become an author, but if he could master the art of writing a romance, he would be able to be like Mayrin; happy.

But being dead was a HUGE hurdle that was virtually impossible to jump over.

Well, except for the Relocation Program, that is.

* * *

Basically, the Program enabled a spirit to enter the consciousness of a human. So it was like one was alive again, since one would be able to partly control the body only at the body's original owner's consent. So, it was like two souls in one body.

The body's original owner would have the most control. The spirit, to him or her, would merely be like a voice in his head. If the body's owner refused to help the spirit, the spirit would be unable to leave, thus landing them in _quite _a predicament.

Nozomu wasn't exactly ecstatic about doing to Program. There were so many risks and Nozomu wasn't exactly the impulsive kind of man.

But what could be worse than wandering the world until the end of time, worrying and restless?

* * *

"Fine." Nozomu concluded loudly.

"Excuse me?" Mayrin said vaguely next to him on the bench. She had been observing a butterfly and a clump of flowers while she had been waiting for him.

"I said fine, I'll do the stupid program." Nozomu crossed his arms and looked away, irritable as if he was doing Mayrin a favor instead of the other way around. Mayrin clapped her hands in glee. "That's wonderful news Nozomu! I'll go tell the spirits in charge about your decision." She started to walk away until Nozomu stopped her.

"Mayrin, how were you able to get me on the list?" He knew that most spirits that had signed up had to wait about a decade or more to get on the list. But Mayrin just winked and giggled before walking away, annoying Nozomu to no end.

Strange, how Nozomu never minded when people ignored him when he was alive, but it bugged him to no end that people did so when he was dead.

He huffed and looked away from this annoying girl. Although a _little_ part of him was excited to be _partially_ alive again, he couldn't help but think of the risks. What if this person was unable to help him get the perfect plotline for his story? Would he be condemned to be stuck in someone's consciousness, for who knows how long?

* * *

Ryoma was irritated.

That morning, Nanako had been sick so he had to eat an English breakfast. He knew this was selfish of him to think so, but he was in to bad of a mood to care much. Karupin all but ignored him, and plus he knew he was going to be late for school. And this wasn't really his fault either, since it was his father that kept lecturing him about his non-existent love life.

Echizen Ryoma just wanted to be left alone.

Alas, his horrible sufferings that morning was far from over. Hyperactive girls ambushed him with shrieks of 'Ryoma-sama!' or 'Echizen-kun!' echoed over Seigaku when he arrived at school. For once grateful to Tezuka making the regulars run laps, he managed to narrowly evade them and sprint to his homeroom, breathing a sigh of relief.

He was early, so the classroom was naturally deserted. Except for one other person, who was intently scribbling in a notebook. Ryoma identified that person as Ryuzaki Sakuno, his tennis teacher's granddaughter. Without much else to do, he found himself studying her face.

Her chocolate brown eyes were full of concentration, her pen darting back and forth in her notebook. Her ridiculously long braids were flung over her shoulder, except sometimes it would slide down, covering her delicate face, only to be flung back behind her back again.

In the process of doing so, she seemed to finally realize Ryoma Echizen was sitting there, looking at her. "Ah… Ohayo, Ryoma-kun" she stuttered, blushing profusely. "Ryuzaki." He said solemnly back, embarrassed to get caught looking at Sakuno.

They were silent for a minute, until Sakuno made a brave effort at conversation. "So, Ryoma-kun… did you get your homework done?" '_Perfect, once you finally get the chance to talk to Ryoma-kun, you start lecturing him about his homework! Idiot!_ '

Brave, but not so smart.

"Yes…" Ryoma knew lots of things in life, but girls were not one of them. What was Ryuzaki trying to say? Sakuno started to feel more blood rushing to her face. '_C'mon Sakuno, make an attempt to save this conversation!' _"Heh, lucky you, I didn't understand questions 3-10 in English…" '_Yes, great Sakuno, make yourself seem dumber to impress Ryoma… great._'

Ryoma finally came up with a conclusion. "Would you like me to help you with that?" he said awkwardly, not used to being helpful. Sakuno's brown eyes widened. Was this real? Was the Prince of Tennis really offering to help her with her _English homework?_ "Ah… um…."

Before she could even answer him, Ryoma was already over at her desk, flipping through her English workbook. Coming to the page, he smirked. "Seems like you made a little mistake Ryuzaki." Immediately, inside Sakuno started to panic. _'Oh no, does that mean I actually did my English homework? And he found out I was lying?_

Ryoma put her book on her desk and took his out of his schoolbag, "You missed question 1-10, actually. Now, here they're saying…" For 15 heavenly minutes, for the first time in her life, Ryoma Echizen was actually being _nice_ to her! He was actually paying attention to her! Sakuno was ready to faint with joy.

As he leaned over to take an eraser to erase a question, his hand accidentally brushed against hers, and for a second Ryuzaki Sakuno's heart stopped.

Unfortunately, the 15 minutes were over too soon, and Ryoma was already taking his English workbook and walking over to his desk. In her shock and happiness, Sakuno failed to realize her notebook was missing.

* * *

**Kaguya: **My very first shot at a RyomaxSakuno story, and also my first Prince of Tennis fanfiction too. I hope you liked it! 


	2. Chpt 1: Delusional

**Kaguya: **I'm glad you all liked my Prince of Tennis story! Thank you for reviewing! Oh, and I realized an error is my first chapter… I said Ryoma was late, but then somehow made him arrive early at the classroom… oops, sorry! Thank you Angelhazel for pointing that out to me!

**Special Thanks to Risa-chan, Umi, Papaya love, Angelhazel, Undying-Melodies and Cinpii for reviewing! **

* * *

"And class, make sure that you study hard for that English test we have coming up. Be sure to review section G questions 56 to 100!"

Ryoma's amber eyes slowly slid closed, then shot up again at the sound the bell, joyously proclaiming the end of the school day. At once, the chatter of the many students of Seigaku conquered the silence that once filled the classroom.

"Mmmmph…." He slumped down on his desk, resting his head on the cool metal on his desk. _'I think I'm coming down with something…'_ he thought. This was impossible. Ryoma Echizen, sick? And on a day for tennis practice no doubt? For the first time in his life, Ryoma Echizen didn't want to play tennis.

'_Just a small nap… Ryuzaki-san will understand…'_ Although he tried to reassure himself that a nap would not lead him to certain death with the regulars, Tezuka's stone cold voice echoed in his chaotic mind. _'20 laps Echizen!' _His eyes closed, not caring anymore. He started to fall asleep when…

"No! It's gone!" Ryoma's eyes snapped open again. _'Can't a sick person get any rest around here?'_ he though snappishly, his bad mood being fired by his fever. He turned to glare at the rude person, when he realized it was that Ryuzaki girl. _'Hmm… I wonder what she's doing here?'_ he thought vaguely, although the thought did not cease his heartbeat that was drumming in his head.

"My notebook! It's gone!" wailed Sakuno, digging through her desk for the 80th million time. All those nights of staying up late and writing in a frenzy were for naught. _'Oh, and it'll be so embarrassing if someone finds it. They'll wonder who would write a notebook full of…'_

She heard the clunk of head against metal and looked up, startled. Who would be here except her? When she finally realized who was the person sleeping on the desk, using his own arms as a pillow, she was torn between smiling and blushing, waking him up or letting him sleep; for he looked so _cute_ when he was asleep!

She tiptoed over and gently extended her hand to brush his bangs away, only to flinch back. His forehead was so hot! How could someone get a fever so suddenly? "Hmm…" the tennis prodigy's eyes flitted open. "Who… who are you?" he mumbled, near delusional.

Sakuno just about had it right there. Was she really that easy to forget? And that morning she actually thought he was a nice person. What nerve!

Instead of stomping out of the classroom right there and then, she smiled weakly and replied, "Ryoma-kun, what are you still doing here? Tennis practice must have started some time ago…"

Fortunately and unfortunately, from Sakuno's sentence, 'tennis' and 'some time ago' did compute in his feverish mind. The unfortunate part of this was he was almost practically delusional from exhaustion, fever, and heat.

"Oh, right. Thank you Ryuzaki. I'd better be going now." He lifted his head off his desk and with his last ounce of strength, he managed to stand himself up with the help of his desk and made a beeline for the door. He might as well get the day done with, seeing as how he would never get any sleep anyway…

Deciding that Ryoma wasn't in a good state to be left alone right now, Sakuno grabbed her schoolbag and raced out of the classroom, calling Ryoma's name.

* * *

She finally managed to catch up with his near the school grounds. He practically radiated heat, and his face was almost all red. "Ryoma, you are in no shape to play tennis! You must go back home and get some rest!" Sakuno started walking backwards in front of him, trying to get him to turn around.

The ground underneath Ryoma tilted dangerously, causing him to stumbled back and forth. _'I hate being sick…' _"No thank you Ryuzaki. I'll be quite…"

Ryoma was 'quite' many things, but 'fine' was not one of them.

Suddenly, as if his pounding headache was not enough, a small, high-pitched drill of sound started in the back of his head. Ignoring it and Sakuno's talking, he continued his trek to the tennis courts. He could hear the _pok _of the tennis balls already.

"Ryoma, you're burning up!"

_Screeeeee_

_Pok_

_Pok_

_Screeeee_

The floor tilted dangerously and his knees buckled, although Ryoma didn't fall down. _'I won't let this stupid sickness get the better of me…' _he gritted his teeth.

_Screeeee_

_Pok_

_Pok_

The tennis prodigy clutched his head. What was wrong with him today? "Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno looked at him, concerned. Another few feet away from the tennis courts… he could hear the tennis regular's chatter already. Although, that just added confusion to his confused mind.

Suddenly, he stopped walking. Turning around, Ryoma suddenly glanced at the frightened girl with a blank stare. "Eh… Ryoma-kun…" He was even scarier than he was when he was well!

At that moment, the floor tilted dangerously, the screeching reached its height, and finally, Ryoma Echizen collapsed.

As the boy collapsed, Sakuno fought hard to suppress a scream, although it didn't really help. "Ryoma-kun!" No one was around, since school had ended some time ago, and the tennis regulars were already too far away to hear her call.

Closing her eyes, she took ten deep breaths before she fell to her knees and called softly, "Ryoma, can you hear me?" For a moment, Ryoma stirred, his eyes opening a little, only to fall asleep again.

* * *

**Wow, who's that girl with the pretty eyes?** Someone inside Ryoma's head mused.

Sakuno, glad to know that Ryoma wasn't dead, said comfortingly, "You wait here, okay? I'll go get my grandmother, she'll know what to do." Standing up, she started to sprint over to the tennis courts, calling her grandmother. As soon as Sakuno started to run away, his eyes slid closed.

**Hmm… I wonder who that girl is? **That person wondered, although mildly annoyed at the boy for closing his eyes, for now he couldn't see that girl anymore.

**Never mind, I have more important things to do, like waking this Echizen boy up. ****Hey boy! Turn down the friggin' heat and wake up I tell you! Hey! ECHIZEN! **

Ryoma, much to Nozomu's annoyance, ignored him.

* * *

**Kaguya: **Do you know what's in Sakuno's notebook? Also, by the way, the **bold **lettering is Nozomu's 'thoughts' and only Ryoma can hear him. Well, I hope you all enjoyed chapter one! 


	3. Chpt 2: First Sign Of Madness

**Kaguya: **Sorry if Ryoma is a little OOC in this chapter. But it's because he's still sick. Thank you to the people to reviewing! You guys really made my day!

* * *

**Cynthia: **Thank you for your review! I'm very glad you enjoyed my story. And it's wonderful that there is another RyoSaku fan out there!

**Undying-melodies: **I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Anyway, thank you for reviewing!

**Risa-chan: **But probably for Ryoma, it's the nightmare that's about to start! Haha, just kidding, but I do like to torture Ryoma sometimes, because he's so cute! And about Sakuno's notebook… well, you'll just have to find out!

**Umi: **I try my hardest to keep Ryoma and Sakuno in character, although I find it hard sometimes. It's easy to make Ryoma sick, because you kind of have an excuse to trail off his personality!

**SilverLastsForever: **I'm glad you find the concept interesting! As for where the plot it going to go… you'll see eventually. It's so hard not to give away what's going to happen! Thank you for reviewing!

**Unmei Hime: **Hello! I'm happy that you enjoy the storyline so far smiles By the way, where did your story about Ryoma and Ryoga go?

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis! **

* * *

Nozomu was annoyed, yet AGAIN.

This Echizen dude, is sleeping all he did? The first hour and a half had been uncomfortable, for he was _feeling_ again. The softness of the bed, the heat of Echizen's fever, struggling to breathe…

He could sense that someone came in and placed a cool cloth on his head around that time. He yearned to see who is was, who cared for Echizen so to place a wet cloth on his, no Echizen's, forehead.

Yet **Echizen** kept his eyes SHUT!

* * *

The next two hours were full of patient waiting, and waiting, and waiting. He could feel the boy's fever decrease slightly, and his breathing become deeper and steadier.

Yet Echizen did not wake up.

An hour and thirty-seven minutes later, Nozomu just about had enough. After spending six months waiting for eternity to run out, he was therefore entitled to being just a _little_ annoyed. He was ready to kick, to punch, and to scream. ANYTHING to wake up this… _sloth_ and get the show on the road!

The sooner he got the perfect plotline for his story, the better.

Suddenly, when he thought things could get no worse, he left IT. Something heavy jumped on Echizen's chest and meowed.

A…

A cat?

* * *

Nozomu _hated_ cats to no end. When he was 7, a ginger tabby nearly scratched his eye out. From then on, he made it his business to avoid them.

Mayrin didn't inform him that this person had a cat! He fumed silently. Firstly, this _stupid person_ won't even wake up; secondly, he has a cat. A _cat_ of all things. He could have had an alligator, a shrew…

But a cat!

Nozomu's mind wouldn't get past this, and for 12.7 seconds he didn't realize that Ryoma was stirring.

But thankfully, in the 6.3 seconds he had left, he was able to make up a snappy remark.

**So, sleeping beauty is finally awake I see?**

* * *

Ryoma groaned, his eyes flittering open against the bright sun. Everything was a yellow-ish haze, like an oil painting smeared over by grimy fingers.

**So, sleeping beauty is finally awake I see?**

"Ka…Karupin?"

Ryoma's eyes shot open, paining him. His amber eyes staring at his cat's eyes. _'Whoa, I must really be imagining things…I guess my fever was pretty bad.'_ He thought nonchalantly, trying to brush off the voice as a mere illusion.

No such luck.

**Excuse me?**

Ryoma's mouth dropped open. But no sound came out. A light breeze fluttered through a crack in his window, which felt good on his hot/cold clammy forehead.

**Are you saying that you think this CAT'S intellectual ability is equal to mine? I am appalled! **

Nozomu fumed. He, a deceased writer, was now living in the consciousness of a living human, who though his CAT was talking to him.

Really, how rude.

* * *

Karupin bounded off Ryoma's bed gracefully, and with a sidelong glance at his owner, strutted away. Ryoma stared after him, frantically trying to find a reasonable conclusion with this delay. _'What's going on here?'_

This wasn't good. Right after a horrible fever, he starts hearing things. _'What's going on?'_ he thought again, his eyes pleading for sleep. He sat there, rubbing his eyes, trying to ignore the voice that was now swearing profusely

**Hello? Echizen! Kindly direct your attention to the situation at hand! Hey, HEY! ECHIZEN! Stop staring at the cat and listen to me!**

Ryoma's hand flew to his forehead. His fever was better, although not entirely gone. He could still hear the throbbing of his heart in his ears, although his fever was obviously not strong enough for his to be hearing things.

'_Hearing things is the first sign of madness' _a little voice in his head chided.

Why wasn't this stupid voice going away! His fever was down, and he didn't feel so sick anymore! _'Maybe I should get some water… I'm so thirsty…'_ But after a particularly bad swear word uttered by Nozomu, he closed his eyes and ranted, _'Go away, go away…'_

**…**

A breeze played with his hair…

His heartbeat slowed…

A sparrow sung…

Ryoma inhaled, then exhaled slowly.

**YOU! BOY! 20 LAPS!**

Shocked by the loudness of the voice, Ryoma tumbled off the bed, landing very uncomfortably and ungracefully on his back.

**Hmm… I guess searching through your brain for 10 and half hours worked pretty well. Didn't think that 20 laps thing would work though. Your tennis captain use it much? **

Ryoma's immediately started to hit his forehead. _'Make it go away, make it go away…'_

'_Hearing things is the first sign of madness…'_

**Haha, and your expression! How would you call it, a 'Polaroid moment?'**

Ryoma recalled hearing his father reading out an article in the newspaper about a man who declared he heard voices in his head. They locked him up somewhere because it got out of control, meaning it was scaring his neighbors. For the rest of his life he did nothing but proclaim that French soufflés were coming to attack the earth in 48 hours.

As Nozomu's string of curses went on and on, Ryoma, with his short temper, could no longer ignore it. Fighting his feverish fatigue, Ryoma fought to analyze the situation.

'_Humor it.'_ was the first thing that came to mind. Great, Ryoma now knew that when he was sick, he was virtually useless.

Trying to put on an expression of casual indifference, he found it near impossible. Who could, when after a horrible fever, you start hearing voices in your head? But a horrible plan was better than no plan at all. Clearing his throat, Ryoma said as casually as he could to the air, "H…hello there."

He was immediately embarrassed. Oh, how Momo and Kikumaru-sempai would make fun of him if they heard him now.

Luckily, the ranting of swear words stopped. Unluckily, the voice kept blabbering to Ryoma's disappointment.

**Thank goodness! Are we actually having an English conversation with words and punctuation again! Hallelujah!**

The voice was dripping with sarcasm. The ground swayed dangerously beneath Ryoma. "W…will you…" He started, and then stopped.

'_Talking to air is the first sign of madness…'_

**Will I what? WILL I WHAT?**

Nozomu had no time for fading out sentences. Perfect for cliffhangers and foreshadowing in stories, but now was not the time.

"Will you keep it down?" Ryoma snapped. Whether he was sick or not, Ryoma's patience had a limit, and he wasn't giving in to some creepy voice. Throwing his dignity out the window, he started to try to sit up. His back really hurt…

Nozomu wasn't dumb either. He would have to cooperate with this jerk for who knows when, and he needed his help, whether he wanted to admit it or not. In a slightly exaggerated tone of patience he replied.

**Hey, calm down boy. Why don't you get some water and sit down. You're dehydrated. **

Nodding to himself, Ryoma stumbled to his feet and muttered to himself when he stopped abruptly and blurted out without thinking. "How did you know I was thirsty?"He did not expect an answer, for he hoped this voice would leave _'One day, I'll be laughing about this with my therapist…' _

Unfortunately, the voice answered with a drawl. 

**Well, I have my sources…**

Ryoma's frowned. That's it, he must be imagining things. Nodding vigorously, he found a pitcher full of water conveniently just on his nightstand. "So," he said with casual indifference as he poured the water into the cup found near the pitcher of water, "you an angel or something?"

**Angel…**

Nozomu hadn't laughed so hard in his life before.

* * *

Ryoma coughed, painfully swallowing his water. To his surprise, he started to laugh his head off, clutching his side.

Okay, this 'ghost entering his consciousness thing' had been amusing but this… The mere though made Ryoma start laughing yet again.

After he calmed down a fair bit, he spoke with a variety of English and hiccups. "You,"-_hic-_ "took over my,"-_hic- _"consciousness for a," –h_ic- _" _romance novel?_"

Goodness, he was strange when he was sick. He took another sip of water.

Nozomu seemed to be used to people laughing at his lifelong dream and ambition for he replied with indifference,

**Oh, but don't get me wrong. My story will be _nothing_ like those trashy thick paperback ones with a blob for a plotline.**

He stated, with an air of confidence. Ryoma, feeling a little more sick, and a little more compassionate, replied with fake politeness. "Oh, how so?"

Silence answered Ryoma.

He glanced around wildly. Was this it? Was the voice gone? Ryoma sighed with relief. _'I knew I was just hearing things. There's no way a ghost can enter a consciousness of a human…'_ he took another drink of water, only to start choking and hacking again when Nozomu's voice filled his mind.

**If I knew, do you really think I'd be here?**

Nozomu stated crabbily. He didn't like to be driven into a corner without an answer to a question. Ryoma nodded. "So, that's"-_hic_-"because of the sad childhood, right?" he asked, sarcastic. Sure he felt sorry for Nozomu's childhood, which he had mentioned while explaining everything to the boy, but his fatigue-plagued mind couldn't connect the 'sad childhood' to the 'romance novel'.

Nozomu, oblivious to this, replied,

**Yes, that's right.**

Ryoma shrugged and decided to think about it later if the voice was still there, and when he was healthier, of course. He tentively took another sip of water.

**So, you much of a ladies man, Echizen?**

Ryoma coughed again in mid-drink.

Nozomu groaned. This was going to be a long day…

* * *

**Chapter Preview: **

Ryoma's going back to school, only now it's harder to concentrate with a ghost blabbering on and on in his head. He also realizes that he can also now see spirits, which nearly costs him his life! And while Ryoma bluntly states that he doesn't like any girl, who is the pig-tailed girl he kept thinking about after school? Is it the one who was… oh no…

**Kaguya: Sorry for such an uneventful chapter! I tried to make it as exciting as I could, but I needed this chapter full of explanations so I could swing into the plot. Don't worry, the next chapter will start being more exciting! **


	4. Chpt 3: Enter, Leech Boy!

**angelhazel: You're right, poor Ryoma... such an unfortunate thing for this to happen to him. But I guess it's life, and he did need help in the romance department, as much as he tries to deny it. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Risa-chan: I'm glad you're enjoying it! It's really hard to find time to write, with more and more homework coming up... yuck, homework... **

**SilverLastsForever: That's a great idea, writing a PoT story, good luck! I'm glad you enjoy my fanfic so far! **

**umi: Well, I guess Ryoma was sick enough to laugh out loud, although it's still pretty unusual, seeing how Ryoma-kun's personality is like. Thank you for reviewing! **

**Cinpii: I'm very glad you like it! I'm looking forward to writing all theRyoSaku chemistry. It's very fun to write, isn't it? Sakuno acting shy, Ryoma acting cool and dense...Thank you for reviewing! **

**zazabeans: It's so hard not to tell what's going to happen! Glad you're looking forward to the next chapter! **

* * *

Sakuno was depressed.

And tired, downright tired.

It was 5:00 in the morning, and is was no surprise that Sakuno's eyes were glazed over with sleep. Her braids were messy and half undone, making the girl look as tired as she felt.

The scratching of her pen was half-hearted and slow, as it seemed it took all of this girl's energy to push the pen forward. But her resolve was stiff. She would not give in, darn it!

"Oh… it's not going to work." Sakuno sighed and leaned back in her chair. Lifting up her notebook to her lamplight, she surveyed her work, then dropping it carelessly onto her desk. Hugging her knees to her chest, her eyes fluttered and she ran a hand through her hair, making it even more straggly and messy.

How she wished she had her notebook back! When she realized (or more appropriately said, _accepted_.) that her notebook was gone forever, she had gone and bought another new one, in replacement for her lost one.

It was a cheap green one, just in case she lost it again. Judging by her past experiences, she probably would.

But it seemed she could not write anything!

The stiff, lined sheets of paper were crisp and orderly, looking plain and practical. So unlike the pink one she had purchased before this one, with cherry blossoms dotted here and there, the pages smelling faintly floral…

That one was smudged with eraser marks, and it's papers torn in some places and wrinkled. But it seemed to embrace all of her ideas, and now… it was gone. It seemed like she no longer had to the zeal to write, after losing all her best works to her own carelessness.

The anger at herself festered in her like a sore. She felt so foolish to be spending so much time on this irrelevant thing, when there were so many things to be done! She could work on her homework, or her tennis, or that _wedding_…

It had all started that afternoon after she got home from school…

* * *

Flashback

'Ah… Mizuni-chan! What a wonderful surprise!' Sakuno spoke into the phone with forced cheerfulness. But inside, she felt like stabbing herself with the letter-opener nearby.

Mizuni Nagasaki was her 20-year-old cousin twice removed from Hokkaido. They had grown up together, but eventually drifted apart because of the difference in age and personality. They hadn't conversed in about a couple of years. And Sakuno was glad, until now.

Her grandmother looked up from her newspaper and rolled her eyes, muttering something about 'that girl…' Sakuno wasn't surprised, for her grandmother never was very fond of Mizuni. Glancing an apologetic look at her grandmother, she turned around and covered the mouthpiece with her hand.

"Oh Sakuno-chan! You sound so grown up! How ARE you?" Mizuni shrieked into the phone, causing Sakuno to hold the device farther away from her ear. "Ah, I'm fine Mizuni-chan, how are you?" she answered weakly after she made sure her ears were safe from current danger.

"Fine? Of course I'm FINE! Actually, I really, really great! You want to know why?" The squealing voice answered.

"Of course Mizuni!" Sakuno laughed lamely, hoping Mizuni was dense enough to not detect the lie in her quavering voice.

"Chad PROPOSED Sakuno! Can you believe it! I'm going to be married!" Sakuno massaged her ear. Now she remembered why she always tried to avoid this hyperactive girl.

Chad was Mizuni's yearlong boyfriend, who was nice enough, except not exactly bright. She had tried communicating with him the last time she saw him, but the boy had just answered in monosyllables while Mizuni fawned over him. To Sakuno, they suited each other perfectly.

"Congratulations! I'm very happy for you!" _'Now please hang up so I can continue with my life, please!'_ she pleaded silently. Nosuch luck.

"And since you are, like, one of my bestest friends, I want **you** to be my maid of honor!"

Sakuno's had twitched slightly towards the letter opener nearby. "Ah, I'd be honored!" the courteous tone in Sakuno's voice becoming more and more strained.

"And Takato going to be there. I know how fond you are of Takato-kun." Giggles insured.

Sakuno fumed. Of course she remembered _Takato_. The leech of a boy she had met 2 years ago? Arrogant, cowardly, and thought he was 'all-that' and more. She had had more interesting conversations with snails, sloths, and roasted ducks.

'_Just hang up, hang up NOW!'_ But of course, being the polite person Sakuno was, she didn't.

Mizuni, oblivious to all this, was still giggling madly. "You know, you two look soooo cute together!" Mizuni squealed and giggled madly. "Maybe one day it'll be YOU that's walking down the aisle!" Sakuno could picture Mizuni already, with her fake tan and her dyed platinum hair, planning Sakuno's wedding with _Takato Tamamura_, of all people!

Sakuno furiously fought the urge to throw the phone against the wall. "Oh yes, I remember him. He was very… interesting." If you called a boy clinging to your arm until your blood circulation stopped was _interesting_.

More squealing issued from the opposite line.

"So, I suppose you're coming here for the wedding?" Sakuno said weakly. "Oh, of course silly! Now Sakuno darling, I have one _tiny_ favor to ask of you…"

For one minute this hyperactive girls tone faltered. "Yes?" prompted her cousin. She was already wasting her time with Mizuni, what are a few more minutes?

"You know about my ULTRA FABULOUS beauty parlor? Well, we were inviting to this ALL TIME AWESOME beauty salon convention and it happens to be on the weeks before..."

"Hmm…" was the answer she got.

"Well, I got to get to Kyoto for this convention-thing, so I was wondering..." Mizuni stopped.

Sakuno sighed and fiddled with the hem of her dress. Oh the things she'll do when she ends this stupid conversation… With her patience nearly spent, she said, less exasperatedly than she had wanted. "What do you want Mizuni?"

"It's just a TEENSY favor after all Sakuno, it wouldn't interfere with your life ANYWAY, so okay? Plus I've arranged help for you..."

* * *

End Flashback

WHY did her beauty-salon convention have to be on the weeks before the wedding? Sakuno slumped down on her desk. She bet Mizuni did this to spite her…

Now she had to PLAN a whole entire wedding for some unwanted cousin and her dumb fiancee.

Sakuno Ryuzaki, makeshift wedding planner.

With the help of leech-boy Takato, of course.

* * *

Finally, Sakuno couldn't fight off the shores of sleep any longer. Switching off the light, which plunged the room into darkness, she started to stumble out of her chair, and began to trudge towards her bed when she slipped on an object on the floor.

"Ah… it hurts." Sakuno winced and pulled herself into a sitting position, before wondering what in the world she had slipped on.

"Huh, what…" She got down on her knees and groped for the object until she had a hold on its leather surface. "Oh, I had forgotten about this!" Dragging it towards her, she squinted to see it better as her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room.

She knew what this was. It was Ryoma's school bag, the one he had dropped when he had fainted after school earlier today.

The Seigaku regulars had been confused and befuddled at the sight before then. The prince of tennis fainted on the ground? Not knowing what to do, the regulars all pitched in and did what was the first thing that came to mind: carrying the unconscious Ryoma back home.

Sakuno giggled despite herself. What a scene they must have caused on the streets!

Sakuno had to run back to school after they dropped Ryoma at his house. Because in all the whirlwind of activity, it seemed she had forgotten her book bag on the ground. Although it was her nature to forget things anyway. By chance she spotted Ryoma's near her own, and brought it back with her, unsure of what else to do.

While she had been scribbling in her notebook, Ryoma's book bag lay on the floor, forgotten. Until now, of course.

"Poor Ryoma-kun, having to go to school without it." Her hand itched to open it, to see what Ryoma carried around with him all the time. Sakuno had always been a curious one, but that didn't mean she didn't have her morals!

'_Have some dignity Sakuno!'_ she chided herself. _'Ryoma-kun would hate you for poking into his private life!_'

Instead, she propped it up near her book bag and sat back to smile at her work. Then, she clambered onto her bed and set her alarm.

She'd give the book bag to Ryoma at school.

But she still had 2 hours, and she intended to use them well.

'_But honestly, how will I plan a wedding?'_

* * *

**Echizen Residence**

**I don't know about you, but I've always hated nattou. How can you eat this putrid stuff!**

Nozomu issued gagging noises in Ryoma head as the boy ate his breakfast. This was one bad thing about living in the mind of a human. He had to taste all the things he ate, and it seemed Echizen had a rather _peculiar_ taste for food.

Nevertheless, fermented beans were NOT something he wanted to taste.

Ryoma ignored the voice. Besides, how would his parents and Nanako react if he started to have a conversation with himself? Having a conversation about the tastefulness of fermented beans was not something Ryoma wanted to converse.

'_Act casual, like nothing happened.'_ He thought. Ryoma would admit that it was not the greatest plan, but still...

'_Hmm…'_ he thought, arching an eyebrow when Nozomu a particularly rude word to Karupin, who was dozing near Ryoma's feet. _'Easier said than done.'_

* * *

"See you later, seshounen!" called Nanjirou, not looking over his newspaper. Ryoma replied with a grunt and a slam of the door. His mother looked at the now-closed door with worried eyes.

"I'm concerned about Ryoma. Didn't you notice he was acting very strange during breakfast today?" she inquired of her husband. "How so?" said her husband halfheartedly, uninterested.

Mrs. Echizen put a finger to her lips as she thought about this. "Well, he was quieter that usual, and he was…" she stopped, then continued with her brow furrowed. "…twitching, like he was angry about something. Or a bad memory." She turned towards the newspaper her husband was hiding behind. "What do you think?"

He merely flipped the page in his newspaper with a rustle. "Adolescents. He's growing up after all, you know." His wife gave him a disapproving look, then stood up and started to clean up the breakfast dishes.

"Yes, I suppose so."

* * *

**Wow, this is the first time I've ever gone to school. I suppose it's better than a tutor?**

Nozomu looked through Ryoma's eyes, excited and giddy. He had forgotten how lively and bright the colours were in springtime.

Rather hyperactive and strange, Nozomu started to hum the lyrics of 'Raindrops and Roses' under his breath.

Ryoma walked at a slow pace. He was in no hurry, obviously. He tried to let his mind wander to a more familiar subject; tennis.

Life sucked.

'_I don't want to think about this now!'_

Ryoma's pace slowed and he thought calmly.

'_I'll think about this later, after the day is done. Then somehow someway, I will get this ghost out of my consciousness. Till then, I'll try to pretend everything is normal…'_

Perfect, a delay and an escape.

_'Coward.' _

Nozomu, not knowing this, sang the bridge of 'Raindrops with Roses' for the third time.

_**Oh raindrops with roses on my back**_

_**I don't think of the things I lack**_

_**With raindrops with roses on my back...**_

_'He sounds like a penguin's being strangled or something...' _Ryoma thought, rather cross. As Nozomu hit a rather high, off-key note, Ryoma fought the urge to throw himself against a brick wall and gain unconsciousness, just to get a few minutes of silence.

Ryoma clenched his fist. _'I'll try…'_

He was approaching a rather busy and crowded crosswalk. Beyond there would be Seigaku Middle school, an elite middle school in Japan. With the destination in sight, Ryoma sighed, shoulder's sagging. He realized he was actually quite tired. _'I didn't get a lot of sleep last night…because of you-know-what…'_

All around him now were other students, waiting for the walk light to come on. Nozomu was grumbling slightly, 'Raindrops with Roses' finally gone, much to Ryoma's sleepy relief.

**Waiting, waiting, and more waiting. Is that was life is all about?**

But Ryoma wasn't listening.

Well, it wasn't like he'd usually listen to the ghost, but now for a different reason.

There was a girl standing 3 feet away from him. She looked about her mid-twenty's, but it seemed she had a sort of aura of innocence about her that was so odd to him. He craned his neck to get a better look.

Well wasn't this strange?

It was a sunny day, yet she seemed like a haze. You could see her, but she was like a mirage, foggy and unclear. Light seemed to shine through her, yet she seemed more _alive_ than some.

A smile was gracing her face, and she was peering up at the sun.

Then, she stepped off the curb.

The green WALK light had not come on yet. Yet she still walk-skipped to the other side, oblivious to the truck that was heading towards her.

**Hey, that looks like…**

But Nozomu's sentence was lost in the rush of wind as Ryoma started to run towards the girl. She was already halfway across, could he reach her?

He started to sprint faster and faster, his hand outstretched. Maybe he could push her out of the way in time.

His hand was an inch away from her back. One more…

Ryoma's eyes widened with shock as he _passed through the girl_. Shivers started to madly crawl up his spine, shaking him to the very core. It seemed at that instant, she was _apart_ of him. Reading his thoughts, his happiness, his fears…

The momentum his legs had gathered prevented him from stopping and pulling the girl away from the truck. _'She's going to get hit! SHE'S GOING TO GET HIT!' _his mind cried as his adrenaline pushed himself to go faster and faster.

VVVRRROOMMM

**AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!**

The truck roared passed, just missing Ryoma, but not the girl. He skidded to a stop painfully and clutched his gasping chest, as he tried to comprehend what just happened there.

**ECHIZEN! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING BACK THERE?**

Okay, he didn't want to hear that.

Although, he had to be glad he was hearing anything at all.

The students on the other side of the crosswalk were all staring at him, wide-eyed and whispering. Ryoma, oblivious to all this attention, glanced around furiously. Where was the girl?

**YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN BOTH- I MEAN YOURSELF KILLED! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FRIGGIN' MIND? **

Ryoma started to speed-walk towards the other side of the crosswalk. What had just happened there? What was wrong with him?

_'Yes, run away from your problems...'_

_'Coward.' _

Nozomu was oblivious to Ryoma's dilemma of heart, for his mind was set on another matter.

**Ghosts running mad around here, why I should...**

Ryoma sensed the spirit was making quite a violent gesture, and his pace quickened every more. Squeezing his eyes shut, he walked faster and faster. _'Please, just let everything turn back to normal…'_

**Stupid, carefree, cocky wench... **

Ryoma veered into the entrance of Seigaku middle school. _'Sanctuary!'_ his mind cried.

"RYOMA-KUN!"

"ECHIZEN-SAN!"

"C'MON GIRLS, HE'S OVER HERE!"

"YEAH!"

Ryoma's eyes widened with horror. Nozomu, on the other hand, smirked.

**I didn't know you were a ladies man, Echizen.**

Ryoma concentrated on more important matters, like bending the laws of speed and gravity, and sprinting up two flights of stairs in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Sakuno dragged herself towards Seigaku middle school. _'Almost there…'_ her mind said sleepily. She was still relatively early, so she was in no hurry, obviously. Waves of voices rose and fell around her in the hallway, but nothing entered Sakuno's little bubble.

_'Ahh...so tired...' _

Opening the door to her homeroom, she closed it after her and let out a sigh of relief. _'Sanctuary…'_ she thought happily. Perhaps she could catch a few more minutes of sleep before class…

"Ohayo, Ryuzaki."

Sleep became wiped out of her mind, as her eyes shot open painfully.

"Ryoma-kun?"

* * *

He was nearly killed by a truck, for the first time.

**What a wonderful thing to look back on. My first day half-alive, and I'm nearly killed by a truck. Again. Great.**

But no matter how hard Nozomu tried to wave it off as nothing…

As he thought back to the scene that happened a few seconds ago, he would shiver uncontrollably. Instead of seeing Echizen in front of that car, he saw _himself _there, staring at the truck like a deer in headlights.

And that was not a pleasant thought.

Nozomu sighed, feeling - for the first time in several months - tired. He had been afraid of this, being stuck in a corner.

**Wandering eternity had it's good points for sure. **Nozomu said to himself, and without meaning to, Echizen who was currently trying to catch his breath after vaulting several staircases to flee from mad fangirls.

**I mean, you'd always have all the time in the world. **Ryoma's breathing slowed. As much as he tried to pretend he wasn't listening, he was... intrigued.

_'For some people's lives, they always wonder what dying is like...' _

**Mayrin once told me you get kind of a... sleepy content feeling. And all you want to do is sleep, when you can't. I wonder how that feels like? **Ryoma stared hard at the grains of colour on his desk, his mind numb from all other matters. For a few minutes, he was finally at ease...

**Well I bet, **Nozomu said sleepily, **it must feel pretty darn good... **

Suddenly, the sound of an opening door and a little sigh jolted Nozomu's thoughts. In an instant, an unreadable emotion rocketed about Ryoma's mind, but Nozomu was too preoccupied to notice it, much less read it.

* * *

**I… I know that girl!**

Nozomu was shocked. It was the girl with the pretty eyes he had seen when Echizen fainted.

It's a small world after all…

**Echizen, do you know that girl?**

Nozomu demanded. Although, there was no need, for Ryoma already greeted the girl with an off-handed kind of way.

"Ohayo, Ryuzaki."

Nozomu studied the girl. The girl was not… glamorous. But in a way, she had a sort of natural, and innocent aura to her. Her slender figure and that small, quavering smile that graced her face was far beyond compare.

And her eyes… they were so pretty. Seeing those warm, cinnamon brown eyes dulled from sleep could make anyone immediatly sympathetic to whatever her plight was. But she was smiling at Echizen, happiness evident on her face.

Now she was staring at her shoes, red creeping up to her delicate face.

Nozomu was speechless.

The strange girl flushed at Ryoma's greeting. "Ohayo, Ryoma-kun." She said, very softly.

* * *

Ryoma arched an eyebrow. _'Ryuzaki looks tired today…'_ he thought nonchalantly. After a few minutes of standing there, Ryoma's eyes shifted from Sakuno to his desk. Taking this as her cue to move, Sakuno made her way to her desk, which was only two desks away from Ryoma's.

All this time, she was staring at her shoes. She became horribly self-conscious. Were her braids a mess? Was there breakfast stuck between her teeth? Why did her shoes squeak so much?

Silence reigned.

Sakuno pulled out her plain green notebook, and pushed her braids back behind her. _'I'll try writing one more time…'_ Sakuno thought tiredly, since she really didn't want to take a nap in Ryoma's presence.

She could run, but self-doubt would always be on the corner for Ryuzaki Sakuno.

* * *

Without much to do, Ryoma found himself studying the girl. The way she breathed steadily in and out, the way the sunlight reflected off her brown hair, the way her perfect, slender hands smoothed out her paper after she erased something on it.

'_Oh my…'_

Ryoma leaned back on his chair and stared at the ceiling.

'_I really must be sick…'_

He nearly laughed at the absurdity of it all. Him, admiring Ryuzaki Sakuno's physical features? What a laugh…

Although…

He had to admit…

'_Ryuzaki Sakuno IS quite pretty…'_ Ryoma admitted to himself, just himself. Or so he thought.

**OH! So her name is Sakuno?**

At the sudden sound of Nozomu's loud tone, Ryoma leaned too far back and toppled dangerously on his chair's too hind feet.

Sakuno kept scribbling away, to Ryoma's relief.

**Hmm… Sakuno… what a pretty name?**

Making his chair land on its 4 feet again, he planned to look anywhere but the girl in the middle of the classroom.

**Oh my, is this denial?**

'_Stupid ghost… reading my thoughts… no privacy at all?'_ Ryoma thought angrily. Whispering furiously, Ryoma replied. "No! What kind of sick ghost are you?"

Sakuno looked up from her writing, confused. "Are you talking to me, Ryoma-kun?" What a strange day, was the tennis prodigy paying attention to her? The boy answered through gritted teeth, still not looking at the girl. "No. I'm _fine_."

Sakuno looked uncertainly at the boy "If… if you say so…" she said quietly, in her Sakuno-like voice. She was a little hurt at Ryoma curt tone. What did she do? She sighed. Perhaps he had a bad day yesterday, although she really didn't think it could be any worse than what hers had been.

Soon she started to doodle in her notebook, her original intention forgotten. She felt like a void of emotion and stamina, and she still had a full day of school ahead of her!

She should really learn how to stand up for herself, and then she wouldn't be in this situation!

She buried her head in her arms, using it as a cushion. Takato was coming today after school to help her with the wedding. Unconsciously, Sakuno started to rub her arm, as if missing the blood circulation in it already.

_'I'll get by, somehow.' _Sakuno thought with strained optimism.

"What's...with you?"

Sakuno looked up. To her suprise, Ryoma was looking right at her. Not behind her, not next to her...

"It's...it's nothing." Sakuno mumbled, looking away. "Just...a little tired." A yawning reflex shot up her chest, and she fought to supress it, bringing tears to her eyes.

"It's alright if you want to fall asleep, you know."

Sakuno opened her teary eyes. "Huh?" she said, glassy-eyed, her senses strained from supressing that yawn.

Ryoma was looking out the window, the back of his head to the girl.

"You go to sleep, I'll tell you when the teacher gets here."

A smile graced Sakuno's face. "Arigato, Ryoma-kun." she said quietly.

* * *

3:00

A school bell rang out joyously throughout Seigaku Middle School. Truth be told, Nozomu paid more attention to the lessons the teachers were talking about, more than the boy.

**Wow, when my teacher taught me Shakespear, it was never as intresting as that! 'Oh Romeo, faire art thou Romeo?' **Nozomu rang out in Ryoma's mind is a highly falsetto voice. He was answered by silence.

**When my teacher taught me Shakespear, I also paid more ATTENTION! **

The clatter and screeching the classroom eventually faded, as the students filed out of the class, eager to go home to head to their after-school activities. To Ryoma, who did this everyday, it was quite bothersome. To Nozomu, this was heaven.

**School is wonderful. **Nozomu sighed.

* * *

At the tennis courts, Ryoma slipped out his red tennis racket, with a chattering, ever bouncy Kikumaru Eiji behind him. "Nya! O-chibi! How was your day?" he said, with his neverending optimism.

**That... is one strange person. **

He could practially be like a masculine version of Mayrin!

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma stated shortly to both of them. After chatting some phrases that Ryoma ignored, the strange, red-haired boy skipped off the chat with Oishi, leaving Ryoma alone, examining his racket.

"Hmm... perhaps I should get my racket restrung..." Ryoma added thoughtfully as he tested his tennis racket.

Nozomu was dead bored, however.

**How boring! **he whined. **That's all you do? Hit some ball to another person? And don't you get all tired and exerted, the likes? And the likelyhood of getting clobbered with a ball?**

The ghost wasn't one for sports.

* * *

Sakuno was shocked.

_'Obaa-chan always told me people change. but this...is incredible!' _

"My dear friend Sakuno! Long time no see!" Takato Tamamura smiled, revealing rows of pearly white teeth that sparkled in the sun. So white, it seemed...unnatural.

The wimpy boy Sakuno knew was no more, as it seemed. The braces stuck with food boy, and the coke-bottle glasses boy was gone, replaced with a boy with a braces-less, arrogant smile, and snapping, excited gray-blue eyes.

How scary...

"Ah...Takato-kun, you didn't -" Her words were immediatly cut short as the boy swept the girl into a tight hug. The very shocked and confused Sakuno was at a loss for words.

"It's so great to see you again!" the boy exclaimed, letting go of the pale girl. "It's great...to see you too, Takato-kun." She felt unsteady standing up. _'At least back then I only lost the feeling in my arm...' _Sakuno silently mourned. This wasn't looking good.

"So!" Takato grabbed Sakuno's arm and started to lead her away. "You ready to plan my future sister-in-law's wedding?" Sakuno glanced sadly towards the tennis courts. She caught a glimpse of Ryoma and Inui, conversing about something. She also saw Tomo-chan, with her ridiculous 'Go, Ryoma!' chants.

_'Oh, how I wish I could be there.'_

* * *

**Meanwhile**...

"40-love. You're losing your touch, Momoshiro." Ryoma called out with indifference, a hint of a smirk.

Nozomu was enthralled.

He had never felt this way before! Feeling the adrenaline pump through his body, hearing the _pok _of the ball rocketing off the racket, having the vibrations run up and down his arm... if only he had played tennis back then!

But of course, he wouldn't have Echizen's skill and assurance.

**Oh yeah! We rock! WE ROCK!**

Ryoma frowned, and deftly returned Momoshiro's hit back at him.

**I mean- eh, nevermind. **

Half an hour later, Ryoma was sitting on the wooden bench propped up against the metal wire fence. His oxygen-deprived constricted chest eventually loosened after he got the sufficient amount of air back into his lungs. Reaching for the Ponta he had brought previously, he pulled on the tab with a satisfying tug.

_'Nothing better than a cold Ponta after a good days tennis practice.' _Ryoma thought contently as he sipped the grape drink. In a few minutes, Tezuka would probably call the practice to an end, and the likelyhood of Ryoma being ambushed by a) rabid fangirls or b) his estranged, lecherous oyaji with another lecture about the mysteries of woman, were very high.

**OOOOoooo... hey...**

Nozomu seemed suprised at something. _'Good, giving me some time to think about more important matters, rather than his stupid romance story.' _

**Echizen! Hey Echizen! You have to see this!**

Now he sounded panicked, and with an urgent tone. "What do you want." Ryoma retorted, in a cross undertone.

**Kindly direct your attention to the girl at the front of the school! LOOK! **

What Ryoma saw made his heart jolt. Ryuzaki Sakuno, hugging a boy? His grip on his racket tightened, and his wayward glance turned stone cold. "So... why should I care?" he said, still staring at the now-talking couple.

Nozomu was thinking of different matters.

**That's too bad though. She was a perfect candidate for my story! And I thought she liked YOU? **

_'I thought so too...' _Ryoma thought, now standing very close to the fence to get a better view.

"Hmm... very intresing data..."

Ryoma heart nearly jumped to his throat. Luckily and unluckily, it was just Inui-sempai looking as creepy as always. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" Ryoma exclaimed furiously. Inui, ignoring the boy, jotted down notes.

"Echizen seems jealous and angry of relationship Ryuzaki and unknown boy shares. Intresting...intresting..." Inui mumbled, although Ryoma could hear him just fine.

"I'm...I'm not jealous!" Ryoma stated furiously, brandishing his tennis racket threateningly. "That's absolutely absurd!"

Inui, however, was unfazed. "Ryuzaki seems serious about this one... daydreams during lunch break, hugs the said boy, converses about marriage..." Inui kept scribbling away. Ryoma was confused _'How in the world did he know all that?' _Ryoma thought.

Nozomu snorted. **Technology these days... **

Ryoma let out a sharp exhale as the couple started to walk away. "Why are you telling me all this?" He turned away from his sempai, "It's not like I care, and should care anyway..."

But such a statement, and the way it was said, delighted the deceased author.

**The unrequitedness of it all, it's wonderful! Who is this wonderful boy, Echizen? **

Inui was unfazed at Ryoma's _lie. _"Intresting... well, Ja ne Echizen."

He scuttled over to where all his tennis and note-taking equiptment was, leaving behind a mortified and confused Ryoma. But his problems were far from over.

**You like her! You like her! **

Such a suggestion was enough to snap Ryoma out of his trance. "No I don't, I'm just...curious!"

**Don't worry, denial is a very important component in a romance! **

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

**As Ryoma continues to deny the obvious, Takato makes a shocking confession. Ryoma get advice from the most un-likely person alive, and Sakuno gets into a predicament that she can't, and doesn't, want to get out of. **

**Kaguya: Ahh... took me weeks to write this all out, and edit it over, and over, and over... my original writing program accidentally got deleted from my PC, so I had to make do with another one that didn't have automatic spell-checking. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	5. Chpt 4: Vending Machine Riot?

Kaguya: Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

Nighttime...

Ryoma never liked to admit things he didn't agree to. I mean, who would? Denial is a very safe factor, like a subconcious pair of hands that covers your eyes and your ears, that makes you oblivious to your surroundings even when you think you're teetering towards the ledge of insanity.

But the truth was...

Ryoma hated nighttime.

He was no coward, mind you. Just that, nighttime was so _uneventful_. If he was worrying about something, there'd be plenty of things to do that he could do to distract himself, but at nighttime, it's just quiet, and quiet, and quiet. Since he could remember, it's been like that. Twelve years of insomnia. It was remarkable he was able to get up in the mornings, considering the time he went to bed at night.

Every night, plagued by the thoughts he had so painfully pushed into the corner most parts of his mind, he'd lay awake. Never feeling the brush of sleep until near midnight.

Except now...

**If I were alive, and was able to write this wonderous unrequited story that is in the makings, do you think I'd get an award for it? **Nozomu thought wistfully. **That's right, a prize. Like a gold sticker on every copy of my book. Gold...sticker. **

Ryoma rolled restlessly onto his side. "Who gives a damn? It's just a sticker." Ryoma stated, utterly irritated.

**Well, I didn't expect you of all people to understand, you tennis-freak. **

Nozomu muttered, equally cross.

"Well I, for one, and going to bed and would appreciate it if you'd be quiet." Ryoma glanced almost jealously at the sleeping Karupin. It was a lie, of course. After twelve years, he was quite accustomed to not sleeping a lot anymore.

**Ohohohohohoh... you can't fool me. You weren't thinking of sleeping at all. Thus, I wasn't keeping you awake. Simply call it... keeping you company, how about that? **

_'Great company...' _Ryoma remarked, staring back at the ceiling. "Look, I'll admit I do have a ghost in my subconsiousness, doesn't mean I won't be laying down some ground rules," his voice grew louder and louder without meaning to, "-and firstly, _no talking during the night_! Understood?

**Uh... then, what am I supposed to do? **

The helpless tone in Nozomu's voice made Ryoma _almost _want to take back his sharp words. _'He deserves it. All the time, talking, talking, talking. And making me think, -strange stuff.' _

It was the truth. In Echizen Ryoma's preoccupied mind, he couldn't waste a single brain cell on... _her_. When did it start to matter anyway? A foreign feeling pounded on his mind. Just some silly girls with impractical long hair, completely graceless form, bright eyes, pretty smile...

_'Oh my...' _

Ryoma rolled over to one side and stared at his blue alarm clock with the glow-in-the-dark hands, signifying that right now, it was 12:34.

Feeling rather bitter vexed, and horribly completely awake, he found himself replying the voice.

"You could sleep?" He wasn't even sure if the spirit could, but... _'Heaven knows what I could do with a good night of that.' _

Sleep? Nozomu had never thought of that before. Seeing as how he hadn't _slept _in many months, had he forgotten how?

**Oh nononono... you see, I have much to do, and ghost's don't need to sleep. Although I could SLEEP anytime I want, you hear? Don't get me wrong. No, I'm simply being...selfless and working on my story. You DO want to get me out of your head as soon as possible, am I right?**

_'Well, I can't argue with that...' _In response, Ryoma rammed his pillow over his head, trying to shut out the annoying voice, a sign of submission.

**That Sakuno girl... **

"What about her?" Ryoma asked, his voice muffled by the pillow. In all honesty, he didn't want to talk about that _girl _and her new boyfriend, thankyouverymuch.

**She seemed very nice, and very sorry. Remember how she kept apologizing, over, and over, and over? **

"Yeah..." Ryoma turned over and faced the ceiling again. "That's Ryuzaki Sakuno for you."

* * *

**Flashback**

"So, I'm sure that everyone did their English homework yesterday?" The teacher's critical eyes swept over her trembling students, as if she could tell if they had done what she had asked. Indeed, a few students shuddered as her piercing gaze swept over them.

She sighed. At least she could count on one student to always have his homework done. She glanced at the silent boy with the permanent sullen expression on his face. "Echizen, please read out an excerpt from Edgar Allen Poe's poem, 'The Raven' if you would?" She was answered by silence.

Then...

"I don't have it."

"Have what, Echizen?" This was certainly a first, Echizen Ryoma forgetting something in English class? "I said, I don't have the book with me." He said, with indifference. Murmurs broke out among Ms. Asuka's English class. Despite all, he looked quite bored, truth be told. Asuka sensei didn't blame him. After all, being an English teacher hadn't been a plan in her life.

Strangely enough, a certain Ryuzaki Sakuno looked deathly pale and kept glancing at the boy nervously. From a teacher's point of view, she had gathered that this boy had a rather large number of fans. She'd have to ask her what's wrong later, as it was required of her, being a teacher and all that. For the time being, she devoted her attention to staring the impertinent boy down until he cracked.

But the boy didn't look away in shame, but instead met his teacher's gaze evenly. Some teachers called this impudence, but that was one of the reason Echizen Ryoma was one of her favorite students.

But alas, favorite students have to be treated the same as everyone, as that was one of the codes of conduct here at Seigaku.

She sighed, last thing she needed was an uproar in her classroom. "Okay, Echizen, you'll be spending first break with me here writing lines. The person that keeps on talking will _join him." _She said threateningly.

"Hai, sensei." The rest of the class replied.

"Gomenasai, Ryoma-kun!"

Ryoma blinked, and took a few seconds to process the image of the flushed, pig-tailed girl. He wasn't sure what was happening. The bell had rung, and he was finished wiping off the blackboard with all those offensive, white, chalky words on them. Then, a black bag is shoved into his face, and his ears are filled with the sound of a girl apologizing over, and over, and over...

_'My school bag...' _

"Oh," he answered coolly, taking the bag away from Sakuno. "it's fine." He wasn't just saying it, because he actually wasn't angry, to his own shock. When Asuka Sensei made him write lines on the blackboard about responsibility for schoolwork, he had been so angry. But seeing Sakuno Ryuzaki looking _really _sorry, and her mahogany eyes looking at him like _that_, he couldn't. He really couldn't.

"Ah, but Ryoma-kun! Because of me... your bag..." After that, Sakuno started spouting unintelligible explanations, much to Ryoma's amusement. _'That's so typical of her.' _he thought. Of course, he didn't let know that.

"I told you its fine." he said indifferently. Sakuno looked near tears. Whether because of guilt, or Ryoma's cold tone, with a final, 'Gomenasai, Ryoma-kun.' she ran out the door in embarrassment, forgetting that class was already starting. Ryoma heaved a large sigh, and made it his duty to track down Ryuzaki and get her to come back.

_'What a day...' _

* * *

**End Flashback**

_'How on earth did that ultra-sensitive, impractically long haired Ryuzaki get a boyfriend?' _Ryoma thought, rather cross. Nozomu, just like always, was thinking of different matters.

**It'd be a top seller, and I'd get a shiny sticker on all the published books. A shiny sticker... shiny...**

Ryoma, the tennis player, was already asleep.

It was 1:13.

**Hey! Did you here what I said? ECHIZEN!**

**

* * *

**

"So dear Sakuno-chan, I courageously scored the winning goal in soccer, and heroically lead my team to victory in the Nationals." boasted Takato. He ended his rant with a flourish of his arm, scaring a nearby cat out of a tree.

On that sunny Thursday, Takato and Sakuno were walking to school. Sakuno had insisted that Takato should stay at home, since his plane flight had landed only the day before. She did this because a) she was polite by nature and b) she REALLY REALLY didn't want to be seen with him. Takato had simply smiled his dazzling smile (making Sakuno flinch) and _insisted _that he escort the _lovely Sakuno-chan _to school.

Chivalry is dead.

"Well, this is my school Takato-kun. I'll see you around." Sakuno said hurriedly. Indeed, Seigaku Middle school had never looked so welcoming before. Takato gave the girl another bright smile and called, "I'll pick you up after school, Sakuno-chan!" and walked away, whistling off-key.

"Sakuno!"

At the entrance, there was Tomoka Osakada, with her hands on her hips and a disapproving frown. "Who was that boy?" Sakuno, startled, blurted out without thinking, "No one! No one at all, Tomo-chan!" But the girl didn't look convinced. With a large sigh, she grabbed her friend's arm and started to drag her towards the school.

"Honestly Sakuno-chan," she said, with a highly exaggerated sigh, "if you had a boyfriend, you could have at least told me..."

"Tomo-chan! He's not my boyfriend! He's..."

"Who's not your boyfriend, Sakuno?" Sakuno glanced up at the figure and was at a loss of what to say, not believing her predicament. "No one Horio-kun! Tomo-chan…"

She was cut off by Tomoka, who exclaimed, "This boy I saw, Horio! He said that he'd pick Sakuno up after school!"

"Tomo-chan, wait!" Sakuno pleaded, to no avail. Probably before the end of the day, the whole school would think that the shy Ryuzaki Sakuno had a boyfriend.

And it was _Takato_, for crying out loud!

The first-year's eyes glinted manically. "Ahh... perfect spying opportunity! I'll round up the other first-years at tennis, and maybe even Echizen..."

"No!" begged Sakuno. "Don't tell Ryoma, Horio. Please?" Hell, she'd go on her knees and beg, dignity forgotten. But he just can't...tell _Ryoma. _Horio looked rather conflicted.

Tomoka, though, looked even happier. "Oh, so are you going to two-time your new boyfriend? I didn't know you had it in you. Sakuno-chan!"

Somehow, Sakuno managed to run away from the two hyperactive first-years, and run into homeroom. Staggering in, she cursed at her luck for having so much drama, so early in the morning. She stumbled to her desk haphazardly, and threw herself into the chair, moaning at her horrible luck.

"Oh, Ryuzaki!"

Sakuno immediately jumped out of her chair, and blushed in embarrassment having people see her in such a state. Ms. Asuka, the English teacher and her homeroom teacher, was looking at her, concerned. "You don't look too well, would you like to go home?" she asked, concerned.

"No!" Sakuno said, louder than she meant to. "I mean, no, thank you. I feel fine." This time, she sat down on her chair with more decorum, glancing nervously at her teacher. "Well, since no one is here," Ms. Asuka continued, shuffling papers around on her desk, "I have something I must discuss with you, Ryuzaki." Sakuno glanced down in shame, for she knew exactly what Ms. Asuka wanted to discuss.

"Your grade in English, Ryuzaki, is not impressing." the teacher said, putting on a dainty pair of glasses, perching it neatly on her nose. "I can tell that you put the effort, but you're just on understanding it. You are right below a passing mark, so I'll talk to one of my other students and arrange a tutor for yo-"

The bell, and a stream of student pouring in cut her off. Sakuno caught a glimpse of Ryoma, who looked like he didn't sleep for the entire night. But she had no time to dwell on such thoughts. _'I hope whomever Ms. Asuka is understanding at my lousy English grade.' _she hoped. No, she _prayed. _

Maybe, if she wasn't so preoccupied with her own problems. Maybe, if she wasn't so preoccupied with her own dilemmas, she might, just might, have seen a pink notebook poking out, rather inconspicuously from a certain Ryoma Echizen's book bag.

But alas, they had their own problems to deal with.

* * *

**Nonononono, stop stop STOP!**

Ryoma threw his rubber eraser onto his desk so hard; it ricocheted off the surface and hit the boy sitting in front of his desk's head. With a snort and a dazed look, the boy was awoken from his slumber, and sluggishly continued to pretend to copy down the notes on History of some place.

The inhabitants of this classroom were all either asleep or daydreaming. The sensei, Mrs. Naoko, was actually already nodding off, her brown fading into grey lank hair shadowing her eyes.

Ryoma rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "What is it this time?" he said, exasperated.

**The origin of celadon pottery originated in Korea, idiot! Not Mongolia! You know, my tutor told me a funny story, on a good day. And by good day, I mean when he wasn't drunk or some-**

Ryoma sleepily erased the offending errors on his page, and jotted down the correct information. Suddenly, a little, neatly crumpled wad of paper was tossed onto his desk. Now, Ryoma wasn't one for passing notes during class, but this was History class, so he'd make an exception. Some nameless boy sitting beside him tossed it to him. Probably bored out of his mind too.

So Echizen, heard the news about Ryuzaki? The tennis coach's granddaughter?

The boy frowned, and scribbled an answer before flicking it back to the boy. A few seconds later, to his suppressed curiosity's delight, another note was tossed towards him.

What news? What do you mean what news? Well, get this, Ryuzaki Sakuno has a boyfriend! A group of people saw him drop her off at school. Too bad though, she was pretty cute... didn't seem the type, eh?

Ryoma reread the note for the 3rd time. _'So it's true...not that I care.' _But indeed, he stuffed the note in his pocket, for future reference and analyzing.

**-and honestly, could he really drink the stuff! One day, he was so drunk that- hey, what's that? **

The boy feigned innocence. "What? What are you talking about?" He could tell the ghost was skeptical, but thankfully, he let it slide.

**Okay... well anyway, I have the perfect idea for my story! It will be unrequited, but in the oddest way imaginable, you see. It's about a badminton player, Ryoga, and a sweet, cute girl Sakura. Pretty deep, eh?**

Ryoma was angry, _furious_. "Why are you basing this story on me and Ryuzaki?" he spat out quietly, as not to attract any attention. "There is nothing going on between us, _Nothing, you hear_?"

**Well, I had to make do with what I had, you see. I don't want to be stuck in your mind for all eternity. Rather boring, as a matter of fact. Tennis, tennis, tennis. By the way, how did you become a void of all emotion again? Was it genetics Echizen? **

Wars have raged everywhere, on land and on sea. On desert and endless plains. But never, have battles been fought as furiously as now, in one's own subconsiousness.

* * *

Stealth.

The girl crept quietly among the throngs of Seigaku students, inconspicuous. The tennis courts were in sight, and the _zing _of the tennis balls hitting the rackets were within hearing. Hurtling out of the crowd of exuberant adolescents, the girl sprinted towards the fenced off courts.

But unfortunately, the girl tripped over a small rock, peering over the green blades of grass. Rather ungracefully, she landed flat on her stomach with a moan of pain.

_'It can only happen to me, just me.' _

"Ryuzaki?"

With alarming speed Sakuno's head shot up, accented by a painful crick in her neck. "Ryoma-kun! I...I... you... I mean..." The amused expression on the prodigy's face was now desperately trying to hide a smirk. _'Only Sakuno...' _"You don't have to explain." he said, extending his hand to pull the girl to her feet. Gratefully, Sakuno took it, and was hoisted to her feet.

For a minute, or a few, give or take, silence reigned between the two, both completely, blissfully unaware that their were still holding hands.

"SAKUNOOO-CHAAANN!"

At the same time, the two released each others hand with astonishing swiftness, Sakuno blushing, Ryoma trying really hard not too.

"My dear Sakuno-chan how was your day?" Takato swept between the two of them, ignoring Ryoma. "Oh, it was fine, how was yours?" Sakuno said politely. Takato replied with a tremendous sigh, and answered, "Soooo uneventful, because you weren't there, Sakuno-chan. But now," he slung his arm across the girls shoulders, and gestured into the sky, "let us commence in planning the wedding!"

The look on Ryoma face was definitely badly suppressed pure horror.

**He can't be... serious?**

For the first time, the human agreed with the ghost.

At that moment, Ryoma realized that he had been holding his breath. Frazzled by confusion and annoyance at being ignored, he let out a shaky breath. At this, it seemed that Takato finally realized his presence.

"Oh, and... you are..." Takato said lightly, arching an eyebrow. The tennis genius took a minute to regain his composure, then answered none too politely, "Ryoma... Echizen." he said stiffly, amber eyes shooting daggers at the boy. If looks could kill, Takato Tamamura would have been naught but a pile of ashes on the floor.

"Ah... I see. Takato Tamamura, pleased to meet you." Takato said, with a fake cordial tone, extending his hand. Instead, Ryoma turned towards the tennis courts. "I better get to practice, I'm late." With that, he walked away without another word.

Takato let out a sigh of fake distress. "Oh well, what a pity. We'd better get going Sakuno. We have to pick out the-" Sakuno, knowing that if she didn't save herself now, she'd be forced to spend the entire day with leech-boy.

"Well, actually Takato, " Sakuno said slowly, choosing her words, "I promised that I'd meet my friend Tomoka, and watch the tennis match with her." Inwardly, the girl let out a sigh of relief. Maybe, just maybe...

"Oh, okay Sakuno," Takato said cheerfully, Sakuno smiled, thinking the worst was over, "-I'll go with you then!" Her smile of happiness turned into horror as Takato led her by the elbow towards the tennis courts.

* * *

"GGOOO RYYOOOMMAAA-SAAAMMAAA!" Tomoka screeched, leaping up and down with boundless energy. Sakuno smiled weakly at her exuberant friend. Takato's eyes kept wandering from the tennis match Ryoma and Momo-chan were playing. _'He's bored.' _Sakuno sighed. She supposed that next time Takato wouldn't want to come to another tennis game.

**Good heavens, does that girl never shut up?**

Ryoma, already used to Tomoka's cheers, was unfazed, only looking a little annoyed when Momoshiro's ball bounded past Ryoma and just inches from the baseline. Walking over to pick up the tennis ball, out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Ryuzaki, and _him. _

**Aren't you angry, Echizen? Jealous? Envious? Are you absolutely _seething _with rage? **Nozomu said, with relish and apparent glee.

Ryoma pulled the brim of his cap down and threw the ball back at the waiting boy at the opposite side of the court. "30-15."

* * *

_Clink-clink_

_Clunk _

Ryoma took out his well-deserved aluminum can of Grape Ponta. Pulling the tab to hear the satisfying sound, he took a drink. He never really appreciated the fact till now that how great it was to have a vending machine nearby the tennis courts.

**I have a couple of chapter written already, you know. **

"Oh really now." Ryoma said with no trace of interest.

**Yes... except I just need something to add to the chemistry and the ending. How would this end? What would the title be? Who would it be dedicated to? **

"No one. It doesn't have to be dedicated to anyone." Ryoma perched his racket on his shoulder, the _hummm _off the vending machine the only sound.

**Well... I was think, maybe that Sakuno girl? I mean, the female lead is based on her, right? **

"But it doesn't mean anything! I mean, you got her name and her personality from her, but your not really writing the story about her... and me, right?" If Ryoma were the type, he could have laughed at the absurdity. Great story that'd be, since there's _nothing is going on between them._ "And, not to mention she already has a boyfriend."

**Uhhh...suuureee... **Nozomu said, not to convincingly.

Suddenly, the sound of voices became louder, signifying that people were approaching. Ryoma immediately shut up, but Nozomu didn't.

**The thing is, Echizen, is tha- hey, HEY!**

* * *

To Sakuno, it seemed like home was too far away. Every step seemed like a mile, and every word issuing from Takato's mouth was like a paragraph. As they were approaching a vending machine, Sakuno was pleased, suprised, and _absolutely horrified_.

Takato and Sakuno kept walking towards the boy, Sakuno blushing furiously, and Takato blissfully oblivious to all the trouble he was causing. Ryoma stared hard at the reflective side of the vending machine. What did that girl see in him anyway?

**Echizen... are you thinking what I'm thinking? But if so, it's a _damn _good plan! **

On any other day, this suggestion would have been tossed aside, ignored. On any other day, Ryoma would have just blocked the ghost out with his perfected muting technique. On any other day... but not today.

Adjusting his grip on the racket on his shoulder, he tensed. Timing was the key. Takato was now right beside Ryoma, inch away, centimeter away...

Ryoma swung around, as if starting to walk in the opposite direction. His racket turned along with him, and with added power and length from Ryoma, he managed to hit the back of Takato's head.

"Ouch! What the-"

Before Sakuno could draw another breath, Takato whirled around and suddenly, all hell broke loose.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOUUUU!" Takato thundered, pointing a shaking finger at the expressionless Ryoma. "Takato-kun, wait a-"

"You want a fight? I'll give you fight, punk!"

"Wait! Ryoma-kun wouldn't-"

"Stand aside Sakuno, this has nothing to do with you!"

Takato all but ran towards the emotionless boy and swung with all his might towards Ryoma. Fist connected with jaw... Sakuno's horrified expression...

No noise...

No movement...

The vending machine goes _hummm..._

Ryoma let out an exasperated sigh and stepped away from Takato's trembling fist that was touching his jaw. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to be blunt. No offense, Ryuzaki," Ryoma nodded towards the shocked girl. "But you," he swiveled towards Takato. "You hit like a girl." With that, he walked away.

Takato blinked, then stuttered, then turned a bright red. "How, how dare..." He was at a loss of words. The next rude words that came out of his mouth were English, a language that only luckily him and Ryoma were fluent in. He ended this with a universal rude gesture of the hand and stomped away, mumbling incoherently.

Sakuno blinked once, then twice.

_Hummm..._

* * *

"Um…Takato-kun…"

Takato and Sakuno were walking home slowly in silence. Ever since their little encounter with Ryoma is the hallway, Takato had been quiet, much to Sakuno's happiness. But due to her polite nature, Sakuno seemed obligated to talk to the sullen boy.

"Yes, Sakuno-chan?" A ghost of his cocky grin flitted across his face. "A…Are you alright? I mean, what happened before…" Sakuno became uncomfortably aware that Takato was staring at her very hard.

"…Ryoma-kun is a very kind person. He'd never do something like that on purpose." Sakuno stated, looking away. Why would he do something like that on purpose anyway? "Ah, Sakuno-chan, I'm touched that you care so much for me."

Her head shot up. "W…what?" To her utmost dismay, the arrogant boy's smile was plastered again to his face. Clasping Sakuno's small hands in his own, his teeth glimmered in the setting sun.

"I was meaning to tell you, Sakuno-chan." The shy girl swallowed, and stepped back.

"To tell you that I'm so very in love with…"

* * *

**Did you see his face! That was wonderful Echizen! I applaud to you! I APPLAUD!**

Ryoma waited to Momo-chan near the entrance of the school. It was odd, though. He should be happy, but he didn't feel happy. Because even though it was a victory over that… scum, it was still an empty victory. _'What good had come out of it?'_

**The bump on his head! THAT'S the good thing that came out of it, that's what!**

"Oi, Echizen!"

Kikumaru and Momoshiro approached the boy, both with huge grins on their faces. "Good practice, eh Echizen?" Momoshiro sang, hands in his pockets. He, like the other regulars, had seen Ryoma's badly concealed evil glares.

"Hmph, mada mada dane."

Seeing as he could get no more conversation out of this boy, he turned to Kikumaru. "I'm hungry, do you want to get something to eat?" The boy made his classic frown. "Nya, you just want to make me pay for your food, right?" Momo pretended to be hurt. "Of course not sempai. Can't I just want to get some food with my friends?"

While the two teased and battled it out, Ryoma kept very quiet. The sun was setting; blanketing everything is a red hue. Unconsciously Ryoma kept on walking home, eyes turned straight to the ground, only half-aware of his friends calling out goodbye.

"Hey, boy?"

Ryoma's head snapped up painfully. There, in the middle of the road, was an old man sitting on a lawn chair. He was wearing wool in one of the hotter days of spring, and a pair of stout boots. Oddest though, was that he was sporting an old fashioned pipe out of the corner of his mouth.

His eyes were grey, tinged red by the sun. From his beard and physical appearance, it was obvious that this man had certainly lived his life for quite a long time. But strange, for Ryoma felt that in some way, this man was…fading.

"Komban wa." Ryoma said stiffly. I mean, when did you see an old guy sitting in the middle of the road smoking a pipe? But it seemed to amuse the man, for he slapped his knee and began to laugh, except it came out like a wheeze.

**Um, Echizen…**

"Kids these days," the man managed to wheeze, "are so uptight." Ryoma fumed. What right did the old man have to insult him like that? Exhaling and sitting back down on his chair, he blew out a ring of smoke and glanced at the tennis prodigy. "You seem like the type that takes life to seriously." The man sighed, closing his eyes. "That's no fun at all."

**Err… hey um, Echizen?**

"But," he said, eyes still closed, "what would an old man know anyway?" The mysterious man sat back deeper in his chair lazily, giving Ryoma the impression that the old man probably dozed off on him. Ryoma shook his head. _'What an odd day.'_

He cautiously took a step towards the man and waved his hand in from of his face. No reaction. The dozing man's breathing was even now, his pipe dangling precautiously from his mouth. Satisfied, Ryoma carefully walked past the sleeping old man. But before he was a few feet away…

"You might want to be careful boy."

Ryoma froze, hardly daring to move, to breathe. The lazy voice of the old man was gone, and replaced by a tired, strained tone as if the speaker was fighting back tears.

"You never know…."

Ryoma, with his back to the man, began to feel shivers running up and down his spine, tried to turn around, but couldn't, couldn't…

"You never know…."

Something entered Ryoma's body, his consciousness. It was reading him, it was _paralyzing_ him. Waves and waves of sadness rushed over his body, and what was that he tasted? _What is making him so sad? Just hearing the man speak… _

"When penguins take over the world."

Ryoma snapped out of his trance. "What the he-" He started to turn around, but stopped when he heard the man wheezing/laughing again, the tense atmosphere immediately dispersed. "Just like I thought." The man said after he had calmed down a bit. "Too uptight. You're going to have an heart attack boy!"

His back still to the man, Ryoma breathed deep gulps of air, trying to calm down. Man, this person infuriated him!

"Oh really boy, can't you take a joke?"

'_Don't talk, don't talk, don't…'_

"Don't take everything so seriously. There is a difference between being mature and being cold, you know. You shut people out without knowing it. The girl, your friends, family…."

'_Shutting everyone out….' _

"Being able to laugh and love is a wonderful trait, Ryoma. Never forget that."

Ryoma stiffened. Nobody liked to be chastised by a stranger, and Ryoma was no difference. _'What would this old man know about me anyway?' _

"But of could, what would an old man like me know anyway?" Behind him, the man chuckled.

Finally, Ryoma whirled around. "Hey old man, how do you know about m-"

He was gone.

Ryoma was speechless. He could only stare at the spot where the man was in bewilderment. "How did, how did he…" His voice trailed off.

**He was a ghost, Echizen**. Nozomu said flatly. **Really, what does it take for you to listen?**

He found himself stuttering. "T…that can't be! J…just a second ago h…he…" A bitter wind swept past Ryoma, making the boy shiver and realize how late it was. "When he spoke," Ryoma said in a whisper, wrapping his arms around himself for warmth. His eyes never left the spot on the road. ", I was so _sad_. And I felt stuck or," Ryoma sucked in a cold breath. When had it become so cold?

"-Paralyzed. That's a good word. Why was that Nozomu?"

**It was his memory. You saw his memory.**

Ryoma's amber orbs widened. "Oh…" His breath came out of him like a sigh of realization. And the wind sighed with him softly, ruffling his hair in the gentle breeze.

"_Being able to laugh and love is a wonderful trait, Ryoma. Never forget that."_

As he trudged his way home, the words kept whirling in his head.

_Being able to laugh and love is a wonderful trait, Ryoma…_

Is it because he didn't know that, is the reason why Ryuzaki….

Is it because he was ashamed of his own emotions?

_Never forget that. _

_But I did. _

* * *

"_No, this can't be true!' _

Sakuno gaped at the little slip of paper sitting innocently on her desk. With shaking hands she gently picked it up, as if it would explode if handled incorrectly.

_Ryuzaki-san, _

_I've already arranged your tutor for this afternoon. Please bring all your books and meet Echizen Ryoma at the library at 3:00. _

_Asuka Sensei. _

Sakuno collapsed into her chair, her eyes never leaving the name on the paper.

Echizen Ryoma.

She moaned, and hung her head dejectedly. Of all people, why did it have to be the prince of tennis?

* * *

Kaguya: I'm sorry for not reviewing for such a long time! But thankfully summer is on the way… Sorry can't say much here, I have to go study for some year-end tests. Read and review! 


	6. Chpt 5: Under The Desk

**Kaguya: Thanks to everyone who read my last few chapters. I really appreciate all the support and encouragement you've given me, and I really hope that you all enjoy this next chapter!**

**And special thanks to Cinpii. Thank you very much for the constructive criticism that you gave me. I appreciate it very much, and I will definitely take your words to heart and work extra hard to improve my writing. **

* * *

Ryoma nearly gagged at the first whiff of stale air and adjusted his shirt collar as he walked into Seigaku Middle school's library. _'How in the world do library's manage to get to hot and airless in the springtime?' _he mused as he sat down at one of the tables nearest the window. He basked in the hot, stale air mingled with the musty smell of books, wondering if Nanako had a nice cold can of Ponta waiting for him at home.**Has your school ever heard of air conditioning, Echizen?**

"I didn't know otherworldly being like you could feel the heat, Nozomu." He wondered out loud when he knew no one could hear him.

In his pocket was a wrinkled scrap of paper from his English teacher, Ms. Asuka. Having yet to see the arrival of the person he was supposed to meet, he extracted the ball of paper, scowling lightly.

_Echizen-san, _

_Please meet a student in the library during lunch break at 11:50. She needs help in our current English curriculum pages 12-40. Please help her in those areas to the best of your ability. _

At the end of the note was a little yellow smiley sticker, as if the teacher thought that this pathetic little piece of yellow sticky paper might persuade the boy otherwise. No such luck. But Ryoma had no choice but to comply, as he didn't wish to face Ms. Asuka's infamous temper.

The clocked ticked lazily, as the minute arm snapped into the 11 position. 11:55. Ryoma himself was very disgruntled that he had taken precious time out of his tennis schedule to tutor some illiterate student in English, just to be stood up. How unnerving.

**Hmph. It seems adolescents your age have all the time in the world to chase after their hormone-induced frivolities, but doesn't even have the decency to show up at a tutoring session.**

**By me, Nozomu Saotome, would-have-been famous author!**

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Ryoma saw a flash of brown and green disappearing behind the bookcase. A student? Who else besides him would come willingly to this hot, stuffy room? The sound of books tumbling from the shelf came from where the student was standing, and Ryoma definitely heard a squeak and saw the end of a braid.

"Ryuzaki?"

**The girl?**

Everything was quite, as if the girl had frozen on the spot. Moments later, the girl hesitantly stepped out from behind the bookcase, staring at her shoes and flushing a deep crimson. "O-ohayo, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno stuttered, embarrassed at the scene she made in front of the boy she adored. _'Why do you always have to be so clumsy? Now Ryoma-kun is going to think of you as a idiot that can't even stand of her two feet without knocking something over.' _

"What are you doing here?" Ryoma was no longer looking at her, and she was glad. His penetrating stare had made her highly uncomfortable. His eyes were closed and his arms were crossed across his chest, like he was about to take a nap in the hot library. Sakuno let out a series of mumbles with her head drooping lower than ever. Ryoma sighed, but waited for her words to clear up. Honestly, someone had to have the patience of a saint to put up with this girl.

**What a sweet girl Echizen. I can tell why you like her so much.**

Ryoma didn't dignify that with an answer.

"A…project." Sakuno finally squeaked. Ryoma nodded, his expression still grave. "I see. What about?" Now he was no longer asking out of curiosity, but more out of the pleasure seeing her face flush. "A…project for Japanese class a-about…" Sakuno stuck her hand into the bookshelf and quickly withdrew a random book, thrusting it in front of her so Ryoma could read the title.

"English Grammar and Etiquette." Ryoma read, the corner of his mouth twitching into his characteristic smirk. "You're doing a project about English in Japanese class?" Ryuzaki was going to cave in any minute right now, he could feel it.

But instead, Sakuno suddenly looked defiant. "Yes, that's what my project is about. I'm comparing the … err …. Daily Japanese etiquette to the English, because personally I find it _fascinating._ " She said, her tone stronger and a little louder than Ryoma had been accustomed too.

**Hey, hey I find it fascinating too! Wow… she's like a girl after my own heart…**

'_She's lying.' _

**Now how would you know that?**

"I see…" Ryoma said slowly. "Do you need any help?" The girl in front of him immediately turned back into the meek Sakuno. "W…well, aren't you meeting someone here today?" she said softly. He looked around the library. "No one ishere except you and me…"

"So why don't I help you until this person arrives? I'm sure he or she wouldn't mind us studying together." He said casually, leaning back comfortably in his chair. When the girl didn't reply for a few minutes, he decided to elaborate. "I can't help you much in everything else, but I can help you on your English. Would you like that?"

"O…okay then." Sakuno said, making a decision. "Thank you very much, Ryoma-kun." She smiled prettily, making something in Ryoma's heart flutter.

_You can't. She already has a boyfriend. _

**Hmm… how do you like this idea? Ryoga, the 'antagonist badminton player', secretly plots to capture the lovely Sakura from her boyfriend Takura and whisk her away to Tahiti…**

Ryoma cleared his throat and accepted the textbook that Sakuno had handed him. "Right, so, compound words…"

* * *

Two weeks ago, Sakuno could hardly believe this would be true.

That Ryoma Echizen would willingly sacrifice his lunch break for a girl like her? In the stuffy Seigaku library?

All in all, it hadn't been that bad. They got over their general awkwardness soon enough, and cracked open a window so a cool breeze would waft in occasionally. Books on grammar and literature slowly piled up between the teens, who were subconsciously mesmerized at how right this felt, and how much they really enjoyed each others company like this.

"Isn't the weather wonderful today?" She had said while they were going over verbs. Ryoma shook his head. "No, I think it's horrible. It's always so hot, and the sun is always too bright. I hate this time of year."

Sakuno appeared shocked. "How could you say that? This kind of weather makes you appreciate the cool breezes so much more, and I think there is nothing like eating vanilla ice cream during the hottest of days."

Ryoma snorted as he tossed aside a hardcover textbook. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense if you enjoy melting ice cream that always makes a sticky mess." To his surprise, the girl across from him laughed and said quite simply, "That's what ice cream does, Ryoma-kun."

The day before, Sakuno would have felt foolish discussing ice cream to Ryoma. But today was different, and Sakuno loved it. But how long would that last, and she'd fade away into the coach's granddaughter again?

* * *

"Right, so why don't you try to incorporate these adjectives into sentences?"

Sakuno bit her lip. The words Ryoma had given her were tough ones. As her pen scratched on the piece of paper. Ryoma decided to catch up on some of his own work.

Except…

"What's this?"

Sakuno felt her heart stop. In his hands, under his puzzled gaze, was her notebook…

"Ah…ah Ryoma-kun…"

Not having heard her, he began to flip through the light pink book. "Poetry…" he mused, leaning in for a closer look. "It's pretty good…"

**Poetry, you say? I never really cared for the sort…**

* * *

Sakuno was flattered. Did Ryoma really like her poetry?

She was used to failing, at tennis and at certain subjects at school. But poetry was something that she _liked_ to do, and she wanted this to be something that she did for herself and her own enjoyment, not something to be critiqued by others.

But she had no time to think about it now; she had to get her book back!

Sakuno leaned forward a little in her chair. "Ryoma-kun…" The boy leaned back a bit by instinct, his eyes still glued to the book. Sakuno started to panic. There were some things in there that she didn't want people to see, especially Ryoma, of all people.

"Ryoma-kun…" She tried again, leaning forward a bit more. This time, Ryoma read out loud.

"_The Tennis Prince…_" Now this was interesting…

Sakuno, feeling very embarrassed and scared now, reached forward to snatch the book out of his hands, making Ryoma promptly drop the book by accident. The pair immediately dropped to their knees and went under the table, Ryoma out of curiosity about the Tennis Prince poem, and Sakuno to simply save face in front of her crush.

Before they knew it, their hands were both on the book, and their faces _dangerously close_.

* * *

Sakuno's face burned the heat of a million suns, and she felt like her face would never get redder than it already was. She could feel and hear Ryoma breathe, and didn't know where her breath ended and his began.

**Whoa… what's this…?**

* * *

For a couple of minutes, the pair was apparently frozen. And in those couple of minutes, some things in Ryoma's brain clicked into place.

_This was Ryuzaki's notebook._

_I'm the tennis prince_

_She might like me. _

_She has the most gorgeous hazelnut eyes… _

"Ah…. Ryoma-kun?"

He immediately snapped out of his reverie, and hastily straightened up, only to forget there was a table over them.

"Ouch!"

Moments later, they were standing on the opposite sides of the table again, red –faced and surprised at the turn of event that had just happened.

"Well I… I better go. Lunch hour is already over…" Sakuno said, breaking the silence between them. "Yeah. Oh right, here." Ryoma handed her the notebook, which she took gratefully. After one last smile and a swish of braid, Ryuzaki Sakuno left the library building.

And never did Ryoma want anything as much as to be able to read the poem _'Tennis Prince'_.

* * *

That night, Ryoma couldn't sleep again. He just lay there, immersed in his own thoughts. Was the tennis prince poem about him? It was probably just a fictional piece of writing right? Or perhaps about someone else that wasn't him…

But even as he said these reasons to himself, he couldn't quell the hope that had ignited in his chest when they were underneath that table.

**You know what? Screw the Tahiti idea.**

"Good." Ryoma said, rolling to his side. "It was terribly clichéd."

**You're right. Love Story For No One is supposed to be a heartwarming story about adolescent love, not about crazed teens escaping to Tahiti on cargo ships and fighting off the impending danger of global warming.**

At that Ryoma had to laugh. "No wonder you needed help, Nozomu. But why the title?"

**The title? Oh, just a little thing I thought up of. In the beginning, Ryoga is in denial, right? So his feelings are for 'no one'. And in the end when he loses the girl, there is 'no one' his feelings can go to. Pretty sharp eh?**

'_That is nothing like my current situation.'_

What, you don't like it?

"No, no it's good." Ryoma said off-handedly. "It makes sense. It's a good title for an unrequited love story."

**I'm glad you liked it. I had a lot of fun writing Ryoga and Sakura's tutoring session by the way. You won't believe the fun I had processing the stuff that was going through your mind!**

Ryoma waited for the spurt of annoyance to come, just to be surprised he didn't feel anything. Maybe he was a little…sad? "I'd do anything to get some peace and quiet during the night again." But deep down, he knew the truth. The ghost's novel would soon be over, and Nozomu would leave for good, and in peace.

**Echizen, I wanted to say thanks. You… have been a lot of help over the last few weeks.**

"No problem. I didn't really do anything. Just hit a few people with my racket, tutor a girl, and bang my head on the underside of a desk. I do this almost every other week."

**Exactly,** Nozomu said proudly, **you're my protégé, fictional character, and host all rolled in one. It makes me happy to know that someone will remember me when I pass on.**

"Well, Nozomu," Ryoma said slowly, "why don't you add yourself to the story?"

**What good will come out of it? It'll never get published, and there is just no room in it for a ghost like me.**

Ryoma was shocked. Was this the same ghost that had kept him up the entire night raving about medals and gold stickers? Was this the same spirit that had talked wistfully about the feeling of someone reading the book, and how others would feel about it 'once it was published'?

"I suppose you're right. It was just an idea, after all."

**It doesn't matter. After all, I'll probably not care anyway once I get eternal peace after all this.**

"How are you going to do that? You don't know how to sleep properly." Ryoma said, grinning.

**Then I guess it's up to you to teach me then.**

"Don't ask me. I don't know how either."

**Well certainly more than me. Oh come on, I taught you how to handle girls and rediscover your teenage hormones. You owe me this!**

"Fine, fine." Even though inside he was snapping back, _'You taught me how to handle girls? Get real!' _

"So, imagine you're at a sheep farm, gazing at the sheep jumping over the fence."

**Oh Echizen,** Nozomu sighed, **you know that's crap.**

"Okay, then close your eyes…" he said without thinking, for surely Nozomu didn't have any eyes to close. "and don't think about anything…" Ryoma did so too, just to see if it would work.

**Uh huh…**

"Then you…" Ryoma's voice dropped down to a murmur. "imagine…" Wow, his eyelids were getting heavy…

**What now?** Nozomu muttered, **his voice very, very quiet and tired.**

"You…"

But they never really found out, for both boy and ghost were sound asleep for the very first time in a long time.

* * *

**PREVIEW:**

**A misunderstanding at Chiroiru Café! – GASP**

**Nozomu's leaving! – GASP**

**Takato's 'secret love' is… - GASP**

**The wedding draws near! – GASP**

**And the rest of the PoT cast return for more than a paragraph! – GASP**

**Kaguya: And there concludes the third to last chapter of 'Love Story'!**


	7. Chpt 6: You Break My Heart

"What about over here Sakuno-chan?"

"Sakuno-chan, the caterer is on the phone! He wants to discuss the menu you ordered…"

"Sakuno-chan! Help!"

"Sakuno-chan!"

"Sakuno-chan?"

Blinking, she faced the person who had just yelled in her ear. "Obaa-san? I'm sorry, did you call me?" She stifled a yawn and tiredly wiped her eyes. "Sakuno-chan, you don't look so well! Do you have a fever?" the worried grandmother placed her hand on the girl's forehead with an unexpected touch of concern.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine! I'll just take a break when I get these centerpieces sorted out." Sitting back into the pew of the church they were in, Sakuno sighed. They had rented this church for Mizuni's wedding, yet things were not going as well as they hoped. A stampede of relatives had arrived and was more than willing to help out, but all they have managed to do so far was quarrel over who would sit nearest to the bride and who would taste the dishes at the reception first.

While all this chaos was happening, Sakuno sat in the pew farthest to the front with baskets of lilies surrounding her. As her delicate fingers wove the flowers into small sprays she wondered how everything around her had unraveled so fast…

She got tied into planning a wedding that was not her own, got saddled with an annoying cousin, embarrassed herself in front of Ryoma-kun again, and now found herself in a musty old church with everything she had planned so precisely and painstakingly crashing down in front of her.

"Sakuno-chan! You're crying…!" Crouching down to be eye-level with her, her grandmother wiped the tears tenderly from her face. "You can tell your obaa-san anything, okay?"

At those words, the floodgates opened and Sakuno bent down and hid her wet face in her knees. "I don't understand what went wrong! Something this simple… how did it all spin out of control?" Her words became stuck in her throat and her sobs shook her thin frame. As her sobs became less vicious, she lifted her head, sniffled, and began to speak again.

"I feel really bad for crying like this," Sakuno laughed quietly, wiping away her tears. "I was the one that agreed to help Mizuni, and I could have said no but…" She shook her head. "…But you didn't." her grandmother finished for her. "Mmhm…" was all Sakuno could say.

"So… I know that I brought it on myself. Still, I guess…" she sighed. "I'm just… I don't know." She began to twist the lilies together again. "Things have just been crashing down for me these past few weeks. There were some good times," she smiled, remembering the happy hour she had with Ryoma at the library. "But overall it's really just been stress, stress, stress…" She frowned, albeit prettily, at the spray of lilies on her lap and her red fingers. Looking up, she suddenly asked, "Is there something wrong with me, obaa-san?"

Chuckling, her grandmother took her granddaughter's sore hands into hers and held them. "No, there is nothing wrong with you, my dear." She said, smiling. "It's just all apart of growing up." The young girl smiled at her older woman. "You always say that obaa-san," she teased. "If you say it any more it will soon lose its effect on me."

"The point I'm trying to make, Sakuno," Coach Ryuzaki said to her more seriously, "Is that once you grow up, people will start to ask more things from you. You are a very sweet girl Sakuno, and I'm very proud of you." She wiped her granddaughter's wet cheek fondly. "But you have to learn how to say no. How else will you help other people if you are not yet strong enough yourself?"

Something clicked in Sakuno's mind, relieving the weariness from her eyes and face. "I think… I think I understand now, obaa-san." She said, a small smile on her face. "I'm growing up, but I'm still not old enough, right?" Looking up at the older woman, she knew she was right.

"I'm going to talk to Takato-kun and as him to shoulder the rest of the responsibilities." Her grandmother said, standing up. "But next time young lady," she said mock-sternly, "don't bite off more than you can chew."

Laughing, Sakuno-chan stood up and brushed the lilies off her lap. "If you say that any more, that'll lose its effect on me too obaa-san!"

* * *

_It shouldn't have ended like that._

_Never, should it have ended like that. _

Underneath a gazebo in some unnamed park somewhere nearby, Ryoma Echizen was probably the most pathetic human being in the entire universe. Tiredly raising his head to the view across from him, he dully noted that fact that indeed, it was raining. How fitting that his wish for pathetic fallacy be realized in such a time.

His soaked t-shirt clung to his body, showing off his handsome physique acquired by years after years of whacking a lime-green tennis ball across a net. His trademark white cap dangling from his fingers, his other hand ran through his wet, stringy hair.

He sighed.

It shouldn't have ended that way.

What did Nozomu have to apologize for? It was him that screwed up his own freaking life. It was Ryoma, not Nozomu, which let a girl like Ryuzaki Sakuno slip through his fingers too late.

Too late.

To some idiot with the modesty of a hyena, for that matter.

He felt like he had been hit with a truck. Unconscious, nauseous, brain-dead…

But everything would be okay, right? This _feeling _inside of him, it was surely just the product of raging teen hormones and such. He balled up his hand. Or perhaps he had just taken Nozomu too seriously. He had no feelings towards the shy, timid, awkward, sweet, coach's granddaughter…

_So much more. _

Nozomu probably tricked him. Just riding the current of adolescent love and twisting it to make it look like – _feel like – _something worthwhile. That a girl that has always been by his side will leave the spectators seat and actually challenge him to a game he's never played?

_Please…_

* * *

Morning.

Bright.

Sun.

Quiet.

…No, that can't be right…

"Nozomu!" Ryoma shook his head as if to shake off whatever was preventing him from hearing his voice.

**I'm still here, Echizen. **

Ryoma breathed a sigh of relief. But why, though? Hadn't he been more that happy to get rid of this irritating ghost chronicling his love life? Why was he dreading the day he would be alone with his thoughts?

He knew the day would be soon. Ever since he taught the ghost, and himself apparently, how to fall asleep the ghost's voice had been quieter, seldom heard, and sort of dreamy as if half-asleep.

Ryoma found himself desperately trying to make up for lost time. He walked all over the district, showing Nozomu the interesting attractions and historic sites at the price of being mistaken as a tourist on holiday. Today, when Nozomu said he'd never eaten ice-cream in his life, he had asked his teammates to tell her where the best ice cream store was. He consequently found himself and the entire tennis team at an ice cream parlor nearby wolfing down their very own hot-fudge-with-sugar-coated-pecans-slathered-over-vanilla-ice-cream-sundaes.

After Ryoma polished off his dessert and decided that it was worth getting diabetes for, Nozomu had asked Echizen to go to the washroom so he could talk to him openly there.

And it was then Ryoma knew the end had finally come.

**That meal was like a bit of heaven on earth, eh? **

Splashing some water on his face, he looked up into the mirror in front of the sink intently, as if he were looking at Nozomu himself.

**What I wanted to say was… thank you. I've had a lot of fun these last few days, and I've finally achieved my goal and a story to write. I'm satisfied with it, and yet…**

**And yet…**

**I don't like the ending, but there is nothing I can do about it…**

Ryoma looked down, silent.

**I am not the author, Ryoma.**

"What are you talking about, Nozomu? You're writing it, aren't you?"

**No, I'm not writing it. You are. This is your life, your characters, your book, your story. **

**So… if you really want to make up for lost time, you can do yourself a favor and write a better ending. **

**I know this is abrupt, but it's time for me to go… **

Wide eyed, Ryoma stared at the mirror, his mind saying the things his mouth could not.

**Heh… I'll miss you too Echizen.**

**I'm sorry… **

He missed him.

That was the plain, simple truth.

_Damnit, why do things always have to end up like this? _

He needed something. Something that would tie him, if marginally closer to the departed spirit. But where in the world would he find what he was looking for? It was against his moral conscious to seek out a medium to 'contact' Nozomu. He felt no desire to draw chalk circles on his floor, light candles, and chant words that sounded like 'I married potato chips' over and over.

Placing his sodden baseball cap back on his face, he walked out of the shelter of the gazebo and began his long trek home, only to stop after two halfhearted paces.

There, bent by the rain, was a single white lily.

_I don't know why, but it suddenly makes my heart feel warm… _

And that's where he got the idea of meeting with Ryuzaki Sakuno.

* * *

_I hate spring showers… _

Sakuno winced and jumped out of the way right on time as a speeding car zipped through a large puddle of water, splashing dirty rainwater onto the sidewalk.

_Everything is so hot and humid, the skies are grey and the only thing you can hear is the sound of water hitting pavement. Everything just gets wet, wet, wet… _

Usually on days like these she wouldn't even consider leaving the comfort of her home. Yet how could she possibly refuse the prince of tennis when he asked her to meet him at Chiroiru Café as soon as it was convenient for her?

Before she knew it, she was already grabbing her umbrella and racing out the door.

_'So, I'll meet you in... 20 minutes? Is that okay...?'_

_'Why? Because... there is something I want to talk to you about...'_

Those words was all it took to convince Sakuno Ryuzaki to turn off her favorite soap opera and race into the ungodly weather.

* * *

The sun began to set, setting a shadowy hue over the city. Only the bright fluorescent lights of sidewalk vendors and café have not dimmed, a stark contrast from the wet bleakness of the streets.

Yet Ryoma Echizen, unlike so many others, chose the street instead of the bright hospitality of Chiroiru café.

Turning around, his baseball cap covering up the emotions of his face, he trudged home alone. After all, he didn't want to go to a café where Ryuzaki Sakuno was presently holding the hand of the before mentioned _idiot_.

_This was a stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid idea… _

_You are so, so stupid, Echizen Ryoma.._

* * *

She just didn't understand.

Should she be angry? Should she be upset? Should she be absolutely pathetic and just go home and wallow in her misery of being stood up by the one boy she's cared about _this much? _

Sakuno had waited. Waited oh-so patiently for Echizen Ryoma to show up and make something, _something _change in this game they've been playing for such a long time.

But no, he never showed.

Nearly upsetting her drink, she gasped. "Takato-kun! You scared me!"

Rubbing the back of his head with his hand, he chuckled slightly. "Sorry about that, Sakuno-chan. I was just passing by," he sat down, unaware that that was the opposite of what Sakuno wanted him to do. "And saw you here. All alone! Are you going to provide me with an explanation, along with one about why you're suddenly ditching the wedding?"

Laughing weakly, Sakuno stirred her drink. "Right… About that, Takato-kun…"

_No beating around the bush this time, Sakuno! _

"T- The truth is, Takato-kun…"

Sakuno's gaze traveled to the rain-stained window. The sky was darkening ever so slowly, casting dark shadows that spilled onto the wet streets. Many pedestrians were either seeking shelter underneath their umbrellas or protected themselves from the falling rain with the expense of their bag or daily newspaper. Yet her eye caught the silhouette of someone she'd know anywhere, someone she had been waiting for…

"Sakuno-chan?"

Sakuno's gaze darted down, seeing that Takato had placed his hand on hers. Her breath caught in her throat, and she quickly retracted her hand from under his. Twisting her head back to the window, she noticed the absence of the silhouette…

_It was my imagination…was it? _

She still had to deal with the matters on hand.

"So that is your answer, Sakuno-chan? Not just to the whole wedding issue, but to the things I said to you, when we were walking home...?"

_'I'm so in love with you, ... Sakuno-chan.' _

Her eyes met the uncharacteristically solemn Takato's. Closing her eyes for a fraction of a second, she wondered for the second time today, why everything was going wrong…

* * *

**_A Few Months Ago_**

"Sakunooo-chan! Guess who?"

Giggling despite herself, she played along. Placing her finger on her chin delicately, she mock-frowned. "Hmm… I don't know… your voice is so familiar, but I just can't think of it…"

"Ne, you really break my heart!" The voice said jokingly, his hands still covered over her eyes. Smiling, Sakuno opened her mouth to call out the name when…

"Hey, Eiji! Stop flirting with the coach's granddaughter!"

Her vision was automatically restored with those words. Turning around, she saw the relentlessly cheerful Kikumaru Eiji with his back facing her, his arms crossed across his chest.

"Oishi! You shouldn't say such things! Now you've ruined our fun!" Turning around, he smiled good-naturedly at Sakuno. She smiled back. Over the years, the entire Seigaku tennis team soon became like the older brothers she never had. Except for…

Echizen Ryoma.

"I only came to remind you that we're playing doubles with Kaidoh-kun and Momoshiro-kun next, so get ready."

"They should be the one getting ready to be beaten by the Golden Pair, ne Sakuno-chan?" Slinging his arm around the first year, he followed her gaze towards the Prince of tennis, who was currently rallying with the tennis team captain, Tezuka. Grinning cheekily, he looked down on the girl.

"Got your sights set don't you, Sakuno-chan?"

Amidst her incoherent and weak protests, Kikumaru's grin grew ever wider. "Ah, you're going to have to be patient with that one, Sakuno-chan." Her face bright red, she met her upperclassman's gaze.

"What do you mean, Kikumaru-sempai?"

He ruffled her hair playfully. "You'll see, Sakuno-chan. You'll see if he's really worth it."

* * *

_Is he really worth it? _

_I…I don't know anymore. _

_One thing is for sure…_

_My life is just full of uncertainties, isn't it? _

"I'm sorry, Takato-kun. That is my answer." Placing her hand softly on his arm, she look at him gently. "I'm glad… you were so sincere with your feelings but…"

"You don't have to say anymore Sakuno-chan, its ok." Grinning weakly, he continued.

"I should be the one saying sorry. I guess that saying all those things that day… I probably scared you quite a bit…" Sakuno opened her mouth to say something, only for Takato to interrupt her.

"I know I've been quite an arrogant idiot in front of you during this trip of mine, but I hope… I hope you won't think any less of me because of it." His hand rested on Sakuno's once again. "I just… really wanted to impress you, that's all."

_It's okay, Takato-kun…_

_After all, I know an arrogant idiot, and I surely don't think any less of him. _

_But in this game we play, between me and him… it's me that does everything wrong to try to impress him. _

"I'll finish planning the wedding. I hope that you'll still be the maid of honor at the ceremony."

_This would have been so much easier if he'd stayed being that insufferabe idiot leech-boy!_

Smiling, she nodded.

* * *

Yet an hour later, stumbling home soaked to the skin, there was no trace of a smile anywhere on Sakuno Ryuzaki's pretty face.

_You really break my heart sometimes, Ryoma-kun… _

* * *

**THE END**

**Author's Notes: ….no, I'm just kidding! **

**One more chapter to go, guys!**

**Thank you to all that have been so patient and supporting me throughout the story. Without you, Love Story may have been sitting in the dark closets of my mind for months on end. **

**And to answer some questions...**

**a) Yes, Nozomu will leave when his last wish, writing the novel, was completed. I made it purposefully vague, but I'm sorry if I caused any confusion on the reader's part. And the whole romance novel thing was Nozomu's wish while he was alive, as indicated in the first chapter. The reason why he was not able to achieve rest was because of the wish he had while he was alive. Again, sorry if this caused any confusion. **

**b) Victorian? giggles at the thought of Nozomu in Victorian clothing Nozomu was living in the modern times. I made is seem obscure though because I always thought that once you're dead, you're dead. Time doesn't really matter much to dead people anymore, ne? **

**c) Sakuno's line in chapter 6 was referring to how she thought Ryoma thought of her as. She thought that Ryoma only though of her as the coaches granddaughter, nothing more. At the library, she was happy that Ryoma seemed to be talking to her as a 'girl' not just his tennis coach's granddaughter. Of course it's obvious in this story that Ryoma thinks of Sakuno as so much more XP. **


End file.
